Mystical Kitsune Warrior Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Taking up a new idea and hiding away until he recovered from a near death poisoning from Xenidime Uzumaki Naruto's cover as Ron Stoppable is exposed. Now as he recovers he has to deal with more insanity then usual. Discontinued. Up for Adoption.
1. Identity:Rewritten!

Mystical Kitsune re 1

0  
Naruto/RonxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
I've adopted this story which was originally called ''2 Sides of The Same Coin'', from 'NaruHarem4eva.' I have now officially adopted this into my Unleashed series as trying to write the Ron/Naruto dynamic was just confusing and I couldn't decide what I wanted to write.  
0  
Story Start  
0

_I'm not sure where to start. With each passing day I've began noticing something different about my friend since Pre-K. Ron Stoppable, my best friend forever has been keeping secrets from me. It sounds paranoid but it makes sense. People tend to wonder how polar opposites like us tend to be so close. He not only displays a lack of ambition, but also sarcastic at times and views the world in an odd, different sort of way. It was like he had a crafted persona for each situation. The first being his usually cheerful and upbeat self. He never seems to go with the fad, and is largely unconcerned with appearances as well. Then their is the 'sidekick' mode as its called in which my extremely loyal best friend tens to ''trip over his own feet'' or lose his pants during dangerous missions._

_He means well and despite his clumsy nature I find solace in him always having my back. The final piece of the puzzle was the fact that he's an Highschool Underdog that doesn't excel in school or sports. To the point of where his lack of focus has made it hard for him to grasp basics thoughts instead of a lack of inert ability to understand the subject itself. Even considering all this one would wonder why I'm so suspicious is that subtly hints and changes caught my eye. From a young age he had always been quite thin, a bit pudgy but I've been starting to notice he was growing and maintaining a build._

_Whenever I tend to had caught him by surprise during this initial process I could have sworn his eyes were different, sharp as one would say. Ever since the early days of this suspicion he's seem more guarded to the point I can hardly catch him doing something that's not typical Ron. The first substantial incident was when Dr. Drakken, an evil scientist and my arch enemy was once again trying to pull off another scheme. This plot was going to require us to go to Tokyo meaning I had to call in one of my many numerous favors from people I helped over the years. To think this who saving the world business began all because my website was chosen by mistake._

_I was thrown off my attention to study Ron to satisfy my own suspicions when we got into a small argument of whether Drakken was trying to take over the world or steal Christmas. It was a normal occurrence and dismissing the past few days as me being paranoid so I didn't think about things too much. Though after the dance which Josh accepted my invitation of course I didn't see Ron for most of the night and when I did he was talking to a guy I've never seen before. When I asked him about it he changed the subject.  
The next incident was at Camp Wannaweep. When he was freaking out and acting crazier then usual I didn't pay too much mind to it. Though that one hing he mentioned about the evil squirrel that snarled at him. That's something you never forget and file that away for later in a possible list of things your friend might need possible help in. I don't even know how to start on the whole Ron's old camp buddy was mutated into a fish-like mutant by the lake due to it being a dumping ground for toxins. It was the first time I've witness Ron being truly brave and quite crafty in how he dispatched Gil with two Ls. With the police showing up and Gil being carted off I couldn't be more proud of Ron then I was now.  
_-  
''Its a Nostalgic sort of feeling...reminds me of old times.'' He said in a manner completely different then his own. People seeing the solemn look on Ron's face and the sharp change of his body language was wondering if this was the same guy.

''You were really brave Ron...sorry I've doubted you, even if it only was for a moment.'' The Platinum blond said and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron responded with a light blush. light. ''Tara...I...''

''If you ever need someone to talk to then you can always find me at school, kay'?''

''Yeah...I thanks.'' he responded with a grin.

'' You know, it's not like you're not still, you know, you. But it would really stink if that jerk had turned us into mutants. And you were kinda brave and all.''  
Ron just smiled, ''You're welcome Bon-Bon.'' he said as Bonnie growled menacingly. Normally she would have berated the team's mascot, but decided that she would allow him to get away with it just this one time. _'He did beat that sad excuse of a swamp monster after all. I guess hanging out with Kim for the better part of the decade meant he was going to have to pick up a skill or two.'_

"_Fantastic work, Ronald," _Barkin thought with a smile.

"Now I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wants too...'' The smile from Ron's face dropped as his eyes harden. Three objects whizzed from the tree heading towards the cheerleader.

''Look out!'' Being the only one who experienced immediate danger to some agree recently the redhead heroine Kim Possible was able to easily dodge the projectiles while Ron tackled a few cheerleaders to the ground. They cried out in dismay but silence soon followed as a dark chuckle echoed throughout the woods. Everyone from the cops, ambulance drivers, to high school students were placed on guard.

A figure dropped down from the trees, with blueish hair and a pretty boy face.

''So it is true...so you have been hiding like a coward, _U-zu-ma-ki Naruto.'' _The man sneered.

''Rokusho Aoi...'' Ron's eyes narrowed noticed his featues. ''I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I wonder who went to the trouble to bring your sorry ass back alive? Then there is also the fact of how you got ? If you're thinking about getting revenge it's foolish. I beat you as a loud mouth and foolish Genin with only a few techs under my belt. It's been so many years since then it's laughable to think you stand a chance now. ''

''Looks like the idiot kid grew up like the rumors said. That won't stop us from pounding you into the ground. I'll look forward to giving you a sizzling funerals.'' A second figure said emerging from the forest.

''You think bringing Raiga would help? I don't smell Ranmaru, but that little advantage won't matter much.'' _Hhm this is curious. They're way to confident! Whoever brought them back musn't have told them much about me. Maybe it must be some sort of test run to see how much I've recovered. _

The slightly older brown haired shinobi responded. ''I've got new eyes now...don't underestimate me as I still was one of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen.''

''Same people, same results...Futon: Daitoppa!'' Ron/Naruto swung his hands at the two swordsmen, a huge gale of wind burst from Ron's palms, blasting both men backwards, knocking them into the water.

''Kuso! Guess I can see how much I've recovered! Kagebunshin no Jutsu,'' No sooner had these words burst from his mouth than 20 identical copies came into existence.

"All of you, finish cutting the rest of them down from Gill's trap and get everyone out of here!''

"Ron you are _not _leaving me behind! Now what's going on?", Kim asked, her green eyes flashing with concern.

"Sorry Kim, there's no time to explain and don't argue with me on this. I'll explain everything later, but if you and all the others are here my focus will be divided.''

"But...", Kim stopped after seeing the look Ron had in his eye. "Alright, I'll hold you to that."

No sooner had Kim finished speaking the clones had finished cutting everyone down from Gill's gooey muck, and the figures of Aoi and Raiga burst from the water.

"Well, I hope you're happy Uzumaki Naruto, you have officially pissed me off. Now you and your little friends are going to die!", Aoi said with a sneer on his face. Aoi then charged at Ron and the girls, with the Raijin in hand.

Ron/Naruto was momentarily stunned as he was pretty damned sure he destroyed that blade. Biting his right thumb, and swiping the blood soaked digit across the top of his left hand. With a faint poofing sound, a blade materialized. The sword itself looked like fairly high-quality, even the cheerleaders could tell just by looking at it. The blade was almost feet in length, and 1/3 foot wide. The blade itself looked razor sharp, and was a deep blue, almost a sapphire color, with various Kanji running up and down the blade. Ron/Naruto then grasped the blade in his right hand and with a quick swing, Ron/Naruto blocked the Ame-nin's blade, lashing out with his foot as he did so, knocking him on his back about 10 feet away.

"What are you all still doing here? Go! The last thing I need is to divide my focus between fighting them and keeping you girls sage! All kagebunshin with them. Now GO!", Ron/Naruto said, raising his blade just a little higher.

Startled out of their reverie, the civilian turned and stared to run to the bus with the bunshin in tow. Raiga attempted to follow, swords in hand, but was quickly blocked, courtesy of Ron's blade nearly taking his head off.

"Sorry, but to get to them, you'll have to get past me. I'll take you both on! So bring it, mendo no baka!"

Ron/Naruto then flashed through several one-handed seals, ending in Tora. "Katon: Dai Enden!" As he blew, a moderately sized fire ball came flying out, nailing Raiga in the face. Raiga dropped his swords, clutching at his burned face. Quickly turning around with his sword in tow the blond warrior took off Raiga's head with a single swing. He grimaced as he felt the muscle in his arm tense up.

He then sprinted to where Aoi was just getting up, and as he neared his target, the former Konoha ninja started flashing through seals, ending with Tora.

"Suiton: Sueijinheki!" Aoi spat out a torrent of water, then quickly used an earth Jutsu to move underground and get a little space away from him. He then reappeared above ground about a quarter mile away,

"Damn, maybe challenging him like this wasn't such a good idea.", Aoi said, panting.

"You may be right. But suffice to say, attacking like this is unwarranted, and you are going to die here. Celestial Slash!" A large crescent beam made out of pure white energy lashed out, heading straight for Aoi.

''Electrify, Raijin!" A surge of energy burst from the blade hitting Ron in the chest, knocking him down, as well as dispelling the red blast. When Ron stumbled to his feet what he saw shocked him. Whereas earlier, the Raijin sword could have been mistaken for a kodaichi, now could easily been confused for Momochi Zabuza's Kubukiri Hochobo. a foot and a half in length, while about eight inches wide, the sword seemed oddly out of place held in Aoi slender frame.

"Taking it up a notch, huh? Well then, I will too. Rain down, Raigeki!''

After Ron finished speaking, a flash of blue light burst from the sword, and when it faded, Aoi gasped in surprise. Held in Ron's had was a pair of katana's with a black hilt, each about a foot and a half in length and about three inches wide.

Ron then charged the traitor, catching him by surprise with two quick jabs, both of which were blocked by Aoi's ridiculously large sword. Ron then swung one katana, aiming to take Aoi's head clean off, which was again blocked with Aoi's sword. Ron then jabbed the other katana piercing through the ribs and hitting him in the lung. Aoi hissed in severe pain, and dropped his sword. Ron swung his sword, and decapitated the nuke-nin, letting his body fall to the ground. He pulled out a scroll, and sealed Aoi's head inside then rolled the scroll together, tied it, and placed it in his back pocket. He then sealed the Raijin sword, and burned Aoi's body. Then he went over to Raiga's body, and repeated the process.

"_Well, this is just great. Now I'm going to have to explain _so _much shit I'd rather not have to. Troublesome. Well, better get over there, before they decide to send the army after me", _Ron thought to himself.

As Ron walked into the clearing where everyone was waiting for him, he couldn't help but feel a sense the impending headache that came with explanations.

"Ron, everything is over, right? If that's the case you are going to sit down and tell us everything." Kim said with a stern look in her eye.

"All right, just let me set a few things up, because this is a _very _long story." He walked over to a small tree, and got some kindle, and then used wind manipulation to make firewood. Then he put the firewood into the pit sitting there, and lit it with a basic Katon Jutsu.

"All right", Ron began,"This goes back to many years ago. Back to before I was Ron Stoppable. To put it simply it all began when a boy by the name born to the familym the Tentai...''

0

Chapter End

0

Hope you guys enjoy this rewrite.


	2. The Senor Problem:Rewritten!

Mystical Kitsune Warrior  
0  
Naruto/RonxHarem  
0

0

Author's Note  
0

Well folks I have some horrible news. The computer I was using has caught a virus. Meaning that I am finally out of the game. That leaves only the school computers which I will only have access to, two days out of the week as I started classes again. I will be going back and answering reviews from all my stories and responding, and maybe review a few stories at best on my PS3 as I look for new and interesting material I can add from reading the suggestion and ideas from the forums of Tropes and Idioms.

I will be working on some minor side stories that correspond to the Unleashed series that focuses on other aspects and characters. One will be titled MMoA: which means Missed Moments of Awesome. The Missed Moments of Awesome will be broken to one fandom to each matching story that will give sneak previews on how I plan on either reverseing Badass and Character Decay in certain series like keeping Vilgax and Kevin as both powerful and competent villians that were horresendly(?) derailed in Alien Force or having real and justifible reasons for Heel Face Turns and such or trying to write actual fight scenes and not skip over them like the would be awesome Diva vs Saya scene we never got, but a time skip.

I'm also still looking for people with a Deviantart account who can do drawing for characters and scenes I have in mind. Please contact me if you think you qualify as so far I have only one drawer.

So far only Lanky Nathan and Lost Ride; bless their hearts are the only ones helping me. Anyway if you like for me to do a simple MMoA for a particular series using only canon characters of a fandom send me a request and I'll let you know when I can and if; which will have to wait until I get a new computer. This note will also be added to my profile as well. Sorry folks...but like I said I'll try to get things sorted out when I can.

0

Story Start  
0  
''Kim...hey Kim are you okay?''

''Huh?'' She responded startled as 'Ron' called to her. ''Oh sorry, you were saying something?''

''You've been like this ever since Wannaweep.'' the blond brought up as the girl sighed.

''Well how would you react if your best friend since Pre-K has been lying to you your entire life?'' She snapped. She then sighed once more and responded with, ''I'm sorry...it's just difficult for me to get used to. All this time...''

''I know...I'm sorry I never told you the truth, but quite honestly the less people who knew who I truly was the better. I just wanted to recover, but it seems I can't even do that. Doesn't matter, I should be completely back to full power in a couple of months or so.''

''You have all these amazing gifts so why hide them? I mean being a side-kick to a world saving heroine isn't exactly making the best of your abilities.''

''It's more or less hiding in plain sight if you will. Though with my secret blown I might as well go about reworking my identity.''

''How are you going to do that?''

''I'll just slowly but surely improve both academically and physically. Also I'll just explain the way I looked was facial reconstruction due to me being in witness protection.'' Ron altered his hair slightly so it didn't have that farm boy or other down home old school charm it was associated with. He also released his henge slightly revealing his new clothes. ''Damn...I look good.''

'''That's a bit of a stretch don't you think?'' She said, eying the blond up and down. ''I mean everyone has known you in middleton for years. That be kind of hard to pass off.''

''Not so much when you consider a High School student fighting maniacs trying to take over the world.''

''Touche...'' She responded as they walked up the sidewalk and entered the doorway to Middleton High.

''Now...I just hope to slowly ease the rest of the school into the magnificence that is...'' He noticed the mischievous look on Kim's face.

''New haircut and clothes! Ron Stoppable has a new look check him.''

''Kim!'' Ron cried out as the eyes of the students snapped in the direction's of the popular cheer leader's voice. ''See ya!'' She said as she shot off.

''I'll get you for this,'' He called after her. She disappeared around the corner with Ron hot in pursuit. He turned the corner and nearly bowled over a flock of teenage girls, but luckily enough he was able to stop just in time. They were Seniors, ones whom he often saw at the schools sports events.

He knew the name of one, Amielia, long brown hair and soft blue eyes. Like a lot of people she apparently had thirty copies of the same outfit as she wore her often worn Pink tank-top and Beige pants.

''Why hey there beautiful? Amelia am I right? I see your going with the beige and pink combo.''

'' Do I know you?'' She responded, sounding a bit miffed while looking aloof.

''Ron Stoppable.''

She paused for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not to reply. ''That's a very, very, cool haircut, Ron Stoppable.'' She said with a small smile.

'' Why thank you...'' '

**''** I'll see you later.'' She said with a wave. She and her group went on as her friends giggled.

''Sure, see you later.''

School continued like always with the exception of people giving Ron complements on his change. Ron caught Kim as she was coming out of the front door.

''Hey Kim!''

''Hey Ron, so how's the first day of this change?''

''Easing my way into it, so any situations happening?''

''You mean...you're still going to help me?'' the red-head asked in surprise. She was still trying to wrap her head around what Naruto had told her and she assumed that he was going to contact one of his contacts soon and leave.

''I mean yeah...I wasn't honest with you from the get go, but I still consider you my friend. So of course I'm still going to help...while I'm hear of course.''

''Yeah...'' she responded. 'While you're still here.' she shook away the thought and decided to answer his question. '' Wade contacted me a little while ago. There's been Blackouts all over Europe, but the epicenter seems to be Paris.''

''So do we have any mode of transportation?''

''Wade contacted the French Aeronautics firm, he's done some consulting work for them so he has some connections with them.''

'''Fine by me...Paris France here we come.''

The plane ride too France was as eventful as any long plane ride could be.

''Okay so I was able to get a signal and I'm tracking it on...'' Kim looked up and noticed Ron chatting up one of the locals in French.

''Bonhour J'mapelle Ron Et toi?''

'J'mapelle Michelle..._is this your first time in Paris?''_

_''More or less. Unfortunately I'm here for business, but if I'm here for pleasure maybe I can give you a call and you give me a tour?''_

_''Sounds good to me. Let me give you my number.''_

Kim watched the exchange in annoyance as the French Girl blew Ron a kiss, only to trip into stairs with a cry of 'Aah' due to her not paying attention.

''Are you done Casanova? Can we focus back on the mission?''

Naruto smiled and asked in a teasing tone.''Is someone tweaking?''

''I am not tweaked!'' She exclaimed as her focus went back to the communicator in her hand.

**''**You reek tweak.'' he responded with a cheeky grin. ''Don't worry...your still my one and only,'' he continued as Kim's eyes widened as she started to blush. She was about to ask what he meant by that, but two more french girls walk by and greeted the blond with a bonjour. He seemed quite intent on checking out the 'sights'.

''You know the French seem really nice. I don't see why people give them shit.''

''Ron...or Naruto...whoever you are...'' she started to say only for Ron to interrupt her with a,''Huh? You say something?'' He suddenly asked turning to her.

''Aaah!"' Kim cried out in a huff.

The lights in Paris started flickering off one by one until an entire section blanked out, including the Eiffel towers lights.

''I'm contacting Wade.'' Kim stated, pressing a few buttons on the device as the face of the dark-skin, slightly chubby young teen flickered onto the screen. ''We'll need more then just a jet ride if were going to get to the bottom of things.''

''I find it funny the military has the money to build Pilot-less Drone Choppers yet over a third of the human race is starving.'' Kim ignored Ron's statement.

**''** I've traced the drain to Eight degrees One Minute West, Forty-six degrees North, but my map shows nothing out there.''

Rufus points out the window.

''Nothing" left it's lights on.'' He stated as an island came into view. The Pilot-less Drone Chopper sets down on the island smoothly. Dressed in their mission gear the two made way to their destination.

''You can refer to me as Naruto when it's just you and me,'' the blond spoke up suddenly, piercing through the quiet of the island's atmosphere.

''But Ron when we're around other people?'' the red head asked as her companion nodded. ''So you're still hiding your identity for the time being?''

''I'll come up with a story. Like having to have plastic surgery and a name change as a result of a mission gone wrong and someone wanting me dead. Then again this world has quite a bit of absurdness going on and people accepting it so it shouldn't be too hard.'' after 'Naruto' had finished his explanation they finally arrived at a rather largely wall, strongly built and rising high into the sky. ''Meet you at the top.'' he said as he began walking up the side of the building like he was walking down the street to Kim's disbelief.

Making a mental note of trying to find out just what else her mystery keeping friend was capable of she took out a hair dryer/grappling hook device and fired it. Luckily or convienent enough the length was long enough for the hook to hook into the side and she began scaling the wall. After fifteen minutes she exhaled a breath of relief and began slowly scaling down the side where Ron was waiting.

Not too long after the duo took notice of an unlikely person on the other side of the wall down on the ground. The person looked in his 20's and about 5'11. He was Top-Heavy built, but not quite enough to weight any more then 170 to 185 pounds. He had black, fairly plastered to his head. His eye color was that of a Pale Blue and Robust tan, most likely of Spanish Origin.

He was wearing a tight yellow t-shirt with a red belt and tight black pants. The two of them descended from their place and landed before the Spanish male.

'' Uh, hello.'' Kim greeted awkwardly, unsure of just how you start a conversation in such an odd situation.

'' Father, I see people. They must be the new servants.'' The younger boyish male said to the elderly spaniard, with graying hair that was hunched over a cane.

'' Very good, very good. You have brought more lightbulbs?''

''Sorry to disturb you sir but I'm I'm Kim Possible and this is...'' She turned to Ron, remembering their conversation from before. When he nodded she continued. ''...Ron Stoppable.''

**''**Ah, welcome, welcome to my home. We have only just turned everything on. I am Señor Senior, Sr. and this is my son, Señor Senior, Jr.''

'' Your haircut, it is very nice.'' Senor Senior, Jr. complemented Ron.''

''Thanks...I guess.'' _What is with those tight clothing? _

''I was just going to take a quick ski down my indoor mountain... care to join me?'' Senor Senior Sr. asked.

''No thank you, Señor...'' Kim started to politely declined.

''Some refreshment perhaps? Oh, I have some lovely juice. Quite amazing really; it comes in a box.''

**''** A juice box would be nice.'' she replied, trying not to be rude to her...host?

''Yeah sure why not.'' Ron added as they were led inside the quaint looking, resort/house of the Senors.

'' I guess what I'm saying is energy is a precious resource. It's up to each and every one of us to do our part. So a little eco awareness might be in order here.'' Kim started to explain, trying not to offend the men, but at the same time trying to make him aware of the situation.

**''** Oh, I am but a simple multi-billionaire. I can't believe that what I do has any effect on anyone.'' the gentlemenly men responded in his kindly tone.

**''** Yeah. Um, your house sucks up so much power, it's causing blackouts all over Europe.''

**''**And these people without power, they are...inconvenienced?'' It was obvious that the man did not have too much experience socializing with the less then fortunate. He was the kind of old man that seemed to immerse himself in his hobbies and wasn't too well aware of the plight of the less then fortunate.

'' Very.''

**''** You see, Junior, how awful it is to be poor? But, uh, what can I do?'' he asked, genuinely hoping to amend his mistake

**''** Well for starters, you could turn off that giant sunlamp.''

**''** But if I am to be a teen pop star, I need a robust tan.'' Senor Senior Jr. stated in a boyish tone as his faced was filled with looks of glamor.

'' Later. Oh, I want to hear again about this "low flow shower head."

**''**There's a ton of things you can do to make your house more efficient.''

'' House? More like a lair.'' Ron said with a snort. He had seen a lot of lairs in his time. Destroyed them, sneak into them, invest money into them only to sneak in and rob said people. He could look at a place and acquartely guess if it was a lair or it would someday be one.

''Lair? Oh, I do not like the sound of that. It's too... sinister.''

''Hahaha!'' Ron erupted with rich laughter. ''This place screams sinister; It's on a private island that isn't on any map.''

**''**: I value my privacy, what can I tell you.'' the gentlemanly man responded with complete seriousness.

'' Come on, look at all the come. You've got doors that make the evil villain whose noise.'' he noted with a single raised finger. It was general noised used in media a lot for lairs. The whoosh noise in fact was quite universal.

'' I always wondered about the "whoosh"...'' SSJ announced.

''I like the "whoosh". It's the door saying "I am closed." Senior Sr stated.

'' It's fine, sir; ignore him.'' Kim dead panned, wondering what Ron, er Naruto's sudden changed in behavior was coming. Or was this a part of who he was?

''Oh come on Kim, don't tell me you don't think this is funny?['' he asked as his eyes fell upon her. An amused smile danced on his features as he continued on with his observation. ''I mean he's rich with his off the grid island. All I'm saying is that a guy could take over the world from a place like this. I mean really it wouldn't take much; maybe a communications jamming system, some missiles, probably throw in some traps, y'know self-activating lazers, an indoor lagoon full of piranha...''

**''** Piranha... Why ever would I want... piranha?''

**''**To eat the intruders of course.'' he responded with a shrug. It didn't of well not to dispose of the body. After all it was one of the golden rules on the Evil Overlord list along with no last requests or keeping your twin brother whose throne you usurped hidden away in some dungeon. Put a rouind of bullets in him, burn the body, then hired some exorcists to get rid of the ghost. It was these rules he and Kuiinshi went by and why they were so succesfully at what they do. Well that and the latter was partly bat-shit insane and highly paranoid.

''Just put in some fluorescent, that should do the trick. Bye bye!'' Kim stated, grabbing Ron's arm and trying to lead him away.

'' And also think about a secret underground grotto with a speed boat for escape purposes. And-and-and-and gigantic spinning tops of doom, they'd be huge and destroy anything in their path.'' The entire thing was a joke of course, but Naruto couldn't help it when his more mischevious nature rose to the surface.

''Come on, Mr. Spinning Tops of Doom, I've got homework.''

**''** Goodbye! And thank you!'' Senior Sr said with a wave as he began pondering his thoughts.

**''** The guy with the nice haircut was an interesting fellow was he not father?''

''Yes, but his ideas...I have so much money and free time...I could use...a hobby.''

A day had passed and things had returned to normal or as normal as Middleton could be.

''Bye Ron?'' Amielia said, waving to the blond as he waved back and opened his locker.

''So...Amielia huh?'' Kim asked as she leaned against the locket next to his. She didn't know why she felt bothered by the fact that because of the reveal Naruto spent more time flirting with the various female popolous instead of hanging out with her. It was as if his interests had done a complete 180. Not to mention he promised they would talk, and he would start telling her more things about himself.

''What?'' Ron responded with a shrug. ''Hey I need love too...might as well work my charm if I'm going to weed away the charade.'' Rufus's head popped out of Ron's pants. He chittered as he traveled up Ron's torso and launched from his shoulder into the locket.

''Yeah, yeah I know Rufus...'' Ron looked to his left and right to see the hall relatively empty. Channeling some chakra he ran a finger over his paw as a hunk of French cheese appeared.

''Like promise...take a bite of...I forgot the name.'' Rufus took a few wips of it and pinched his noise.

''Pee-you!''

''Kami...why is it whenever I get a pet there always so bloody picky!'' With that exclamation the Kimmunicator went off.

Kim sighed as she went rummaging through her bag for the device. Looks like that talk was going to be put on hold for the time being.

'' Kim, we've got trouble. Big time trouble. ''

**''** What's the damage, Wade?''

**''**The damage is Señor Senior, Sr. I thought you said he was harmless.''

**''**Yeah. Rich, but harmless.'' she responded nonchantly. Senor Senior, Sr was more of the realm of a harmless old man or grand father from her observation. Just a guy unaware he was causing any harm so Kim didn't pay the man too much thought when she informed him to cut back on all the power draining. She took a glance back at Ron who seemed to be chittering some sort of speech to Rufus.

**''...**sucked up all the power in western Europe.''

She heard Wade exclaimed snapping her out of her thoughts. Right now she had to focus on the mission.

**''** Ok, I'll go back and make sure he turns off some of his lights.''

**''** It's gonna take more than that, Kim. Señor Senior, Sr. is taking Europe's power on purpose. Check this out.'' Wade's image was replaced by a recorded annoucement of Senor Senior.

_'' My evil vow is this: I will send Europe back into the dark ages unless the Euro Alliance gives me...'' _He paused and then menacingly said_. ''...their nice little islands.''_

"Nice. Little. Islands?"

_**''** With the warm beach days and hot disco nights!''_

'' They are obviously new at the big-time villain thing.''

Kim shot a look at Ron who was snickering. ''What? You can't tell me the _'Nice Little Islands'_ wasn't funny?''

''Ron's he threathening to steal the power of an entire continent. Can you be serious for a moment?'' she asked as the smirk on Ron's face melted away.

''Lighten up Kim! He's just an old man and not that much of a threat! We'll be in and out! Two hours top not including the plane ride!''

Ron was the one no longer speaking, now it was Naruto and it always sent a cold chill down Kim's spine how he could go from goofy and carefree to serious and nononsense in a mere instant. His eyes were just so sharp looking and unnerving. ''Why are you just standing there? Are we getting ready to go or not?''

''R-Right.'' she stuttered in response to his tone. For some strange reason Naruto unnerved.

Back in Europe the Eiffel tower and the area around it goes off, a clock tower goes off, the lights go off in a canal with a couple on a boat.

On Seniors' Island Senor Senior Sr was reading a book titled '"The Book of Evil" ''Hmm, Evil chutle... No, not for me. Ah, the evil snicker!'' He snickers then close the book. ''Alright, that will do for now. '' he decided as he turned to his son who was text messaging on his knew phone. ''Junior, any word from the Euro Alliance?''

**''** Somebody called, I don't know who.'' he responded as another text came in. _'She didn't?' _he seemed to mumble as he went right back to his phone conversation.

**''**Did you think to take a message?'' the elder Senor asked in mild annoyance at his son's lack of proper villiany enthusiam.

**''** I did not, I'm not your message taking person.''

**''** If you want your own island, you will think to take a message.''

Senior Sr. activated a monitoring screen as an image of Kim and Ron are in scuba gear appeared.

''Look, Ron Stoppable returns. I wonder if he has any more ideas?'' the older Senor muses to himself.

The two of them arrived on the island and were met with a massive wall. ''It's only been a bloody day!'' Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. ''How the hell could he have done all this!'' Ron exclaimed.

''It wouldn't have been a problem if you didn't give him the ideas.'' Kim responded in annoyance, knowing that thanks to Naruto's joking they would have to respond their discussion and would now have to record the new Episode of Chuck on DVR while she did homework when they got back.

''Oh for heaven's sake Kim you know I was joking!"' he said nonchantly as he took a step forward without taking notice of the defense system's activating.

I

''Get down!'' She cried out as she pushed Naruto down tot he ground as a missile shot down from a launcher narrowly missing them.

'' Oh, good, missiles. I am so glad you told him to get missiles,'' she added looking down at the blond who was smirking at her.

''Why Miss Possible. I didn't think you would be the one to make the first move.'' he said with a cheeky grin.

It took Kim a moment to realize what he meant when she looked down and notice she was straddling him and had his arms pinned. Not so uncharacterisally considering her awkwardness when dealing with boys cried out, and hopped up as her face visibly burned with embarassment.

''Aaw...and I was enjoying that too.'' Naruto said with a pout as he dusted himself off. ''Maybe you were too seeing as how red you are.''

''Just...just focus on the mission!'' she retorted in annoyance as she began searching for her grappling hook only realizing she left it in her locket. _'Damn,'_ she silently thought/slipped when she realized she had no way on scaling the wall. ''I left my grappling hook back at school.''

''No problem. One kick ass walls caling coming up!''

''Han-gah!'' Kim cried out as Naruto scooped her up in his arms. He got a running start and leaped towards the wall. With a thump he landed on the wall, his feet sticking to it with chakra. ''A warning could have been nice?''

''I found it kind of hard over the screaming.'' He simply stated as Kim found herself blushing once more.

''Well excuse me for reacting to crazy stunt you pulled. I thought you were going to attempt to jump over or maybe to the top of the wall, not stick to the halfway point.''

''Hey I'm a Shinobi. I'm full of surprises.'' Reaching the top he dropped over the other side and landed with ease. ''That wasn't so bad now was it?''

''Like I said. A warning next time would be nice. Let's go!'' Breaking into a dash they continued further into the compound until they came across a huge power cord.

''Damn! A cord that size one could see how those massive blackouts are occurring.''

''Come on, let's get this settled. ''

**''**How are you planing on getting inside?''

**''**The door. '' She answered his question as she knocked on the door. ''Señor Senior, Sr. open up.''

The door opens in response. The duo then walked in and were greeted by the Senors.

**''**Ah, Kim Possible, my feisty teen...''

**''** Hey, you put in a lagoon!'' Ron noted in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

''The piranha won't be here 'til Monday, but, I assure you, the Koi have not been fed in days.'' Holding up the book he was reading earlier he continued his explanation.''I ordered this book on world domination off the Internet. Huh, It said you'd be coming back.''

''Wow...everyday something in this world occurs that blows my mind about what's sensible and what shouldn't be practical but is.''

'' Have you gotten to the chapter where you give yourself up?''

**''** No, actually, I'm up to the part where I tell you "That it is too late for you to stop my evil plan."

''Oh really?'' Ron asked pulling a kunai from the kunai pouch on his leg and throwing it. It didn't go no further then ten feet before it was zapped by a laster. ''I'll give him this. He's a terrific listener.''

The two of them retreated behind a hall as the lasers began firing.

''Señor Senior, Sr. is really starting to get on my nerves.''

''Yeah...but he's nowhere near as annoying as that Drakken guy. He only gets points for having enough sense for hiring that Shego woman though. And man isn't she sexy in that little outfit of hers. That long raven hair and exotic skin. Ow!'' he cried out as his descriptions was interrupted by Kim smacking him.

''Focus on the mission will you.''

''I take it the angry face is because I'm describing how sexy your rival is huh?''

''Could you possibly get anymore...'' She tried to think of a word to describe the blond.

''Can't come up with anything huh?'' he asked with a smirk.

''Shut up!''

''Kim Possible, here's a good target: Middleton. I'm going to attack your hometown! Junior, go to the tower and activate the missiles. ''

**''** Oh, now I'm your missile launching person too?'' Junior whined as he ran outside.

''I'll take care of the pretty boy and let you handle the old man'' Naruto said as a chakra flash radiated from him. Ron had disappeared and in his place was Naruto.  
With ease Naruto dodged laser blast after blast. Leaping over the wall he shot over the lagoon. With similar ease Kim also dodged the Lasers but maneuvered in a way where they destroyed each other.

''Oh, you think you're out of trouble? Well, you're not out of trouble. Farewell, Kim Possible!'' And from a wall Giant Spinning Tops were launched.

''Naruto, Ron, or whoever hell you are. You are so paying for this...'' She silently declared.

Meanwhile by the missile launching console.

'' Why do I have to launch his stupid missiles?''

''Step away from the console!''

**''**Or step away from your bossy attitude. You think just because you're so nicely dressed...''

''I didn't want to have to do this, but if I have to.'' Naruto reached inside his pocket. ''Behold the most dangerous weapon in my arsenal. A picture of Al Bundy's mother in law!''

'''Aaah!'' Junior cried out as he fell back and got into the fetal position. ''So...much...Fat!''

''Huh...didn't think that work. Oh well...'' Naruto went about disarming the Missiles. ''Aah yes! Once more superior intelligence allowed me to easily do something my kick ass powers could have done just as well, but I was too lazy to use. Now to go check back on Kim.''

Naruto shushined back into the Lair.

''Ahh!'' Kim screamed as she was running away from the giant Spinning top.

''Oh for the love of...'' Naruto extended his hand and formed a Rasengan. Charging forward he reared his hand and thrust it forward. The ball of chakra connected with the giant top halting it in it's track. Halting it in it's track a second top collided with the halted top causing them both to shot back. Colliding into the wall they rolled about once more on their sides before stopping..

'' Thanks. But never, never tell anyone to go out and buy "Spinning Tops of Doom".

''Fair enough...''

Triple S managed to have escaped during the confusion. He and his semi-disturbed son escape on a speed boat.

''Secret grotto and a speed boat. Great for escapes. ''

''If the craziness of the people in your world has taught me something, they'll be back.''

''Come on, let's ace this place.''

000  
Chapter End  
000  
I'm not sure when the next rewritten chapter will be up, but it should be soon. Until then just enjoy.


	3. Some GJ with a side of Bonny Rewritten!

Mystical Kitsune Warrior  
0  
Naruto/RonxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
I looked up something and noticed a lot of the episodes are out of chronological order so I will be doing them by a more proper order.  
Now Chronological the series would fit: Tockx3, the Number One, followed by Beunco Nacho, Crush, Royal Pain, and Attack with the Killer Bebes in that ordered followed by others.

Now Tick Tick Tick has been passed and we saw the ending of Sink or Swim which would make sense as 17 followed by the New Ron which would have been fourteen.

Anyway the episodes that this story is passed is Tick, Tick, Tick(1), Beunco Nacho (3), Pain King vs. Cleopatra (8), (10) Downhill, The New Ron(14), and Sink or Swim. (17-Which will remain as 2 as it was shown in the show in the context of the story instead of it's Chronological order.)

0000000

Chronological Order (Not Show order)  
(2) Number One

(5) Royal Pain

(6) Attack of the Killer Bebes.  
(7) Low Budget.  
(9) October 31st  
(10) Downhill Nation.  
13. Monkey Fist Strikes  
15. Animal attraction.  
16) All the News:  
18) Ron The Man:  
19) Coach Possible:  
20) The Twin Factor:  
21) * Job Unfair:  
22)* The Golden Years:  
23)Monkey Ninjas in Space:

21 and 22 are season 2 but once again they fit the order. References to the other episodes will be shown in flashbacks and such. With that I hope that clears up any questions and enjoy the chapter.

Also some characters will have slight character alterations. Changed physical descriptions and slightly altered personalities to fit the story better.

0  
Story Start

00

**''** M-A-D D-O-G! That's how we spell victory! Go, Mad Dogs! Go, go, Mad Dogs! Go, Mad Dogs! Go, go, Mad Dogs!'' The cheerleaders cheered as they finished another practice. It was after school so the cheer leaders had the gym to themselves.

**''** We're number one! Okay! Great practice, team!'' Kim said as practice came to an end and she dismissed the team.

**''**Kim, can we chat?'' Bonnie asked, calling her to the side.

**''** Sure, Bonnie. I have time for anyone on the squad. What's your ish?'' she asked, wondering just what scheme Bonnie was up to now. For the past few years the girls had an escalating rivarly that was well known.

**''** Well, it's really your ish. You seem tired.'' She stated with fake concern. If there was one thing Bonnie prided on it was her ability to act. Something she developed during the not so stellar events concerning her family.

**''**I did fly in from Abu Dhabi this morning. Rescued an ambassador.'' replied nonchantly as if it was an everyday occurence.

**''** Which is... nice,'' the brown haired girl was unable to respond to that. To be honest it did grate on her nerves how Kim was able to do mind boggling things as a teenager and then acted like it wasn't a big deal. It was indeed a very big freaking deal being not even 16 yet rescuing diplomats. Of course when Bonnie voiced the observness of the situation she was ignored. So she was forced to accept that yet again everyone was impressed by yet another thing Kim could do. The thoughts were burried as she went back to focusing on her latest sch-er idea. ''...but you gotta ask yourself, did you give the squad 110% today?''

**''** 120%, Bonnie.'' Kim responded, growing a little suspicous about Bonnie's intent.

**''** I happen to think the squad deserves a captain who gives... like, 130!''

**''** Someone like...?'' she inquired, though she already knew who was going to be suggested.

**''** Me!'' Bonnie finished.

**''**Look, if you wanna make a play for captain, take it to the squad. If they want Bonnie instead of Kim, super for Bonnie.'' Kim stated as she walked off. Some time had passed and she got dressed and met with Naruto. They then arrived at Bueno Nacho, an mexican theme restaraunt and a hot spot for Middleton teenagers who enjoyed Mexican foods and one of their usual hunts. When Naruto crafted the person of Ron he chose mexican food as his preferred favorite. After all just becaus he loved Ramen didn't mean it was the only thing he ate.

Which was something both he and Anko hated. People thought they only ate Ramen and Dango respectively. Especially considering the former didn't have a Bijuu compliant metabolism so she couldn't just eat just one of the same thing without their being adverse effects on the body.

''I can't believe this!'' Kim had exclaimed at the end of her rant.

**''**Uh-Huh!'' Naruto responded while Rufus cooed followed with a yawn. ''Hey Rufus, I need an analysis of this burrito, stat. I think they maybe cutting back on the beans. The cheap bastards!''

''Yum!'' The naked mole rat said licking his lips and patting his stomach.

''Nothing invasive, just take a look around. I want a cheese-bean ratio.

'' Mmm-hmm!''

''Ron! Have you been listening to a word I've said?'' the red head responded in annoyance. Finding herself referring to him as Ron even in private. She was just used to calling him that. It was kind of hard to call someone a completely different name when it's become part of your dialogue over the past ten years.

"Bonnie has the nerve to challenge me, after all I've done for the squad? After all I've done for her? I can't believe this!" He quoted word for word.

Kim's only response was to take a sip from her cola.

Rufus burps after quickly devouring the Burrito.

''Hey!'' the blond cried out upon noticing his empty plate.

''Bonnie's just wasting her time. She doesn't stand a chance.'' Kin responded with a confident smirk.

''Then why are you complaining about it?'' He asked as they finished up and exited the Mexican themed restaurant.

''I don't know I just feel like she's up to something.''

''I swear this rivalry you two have going on is a bit annoying,'' Naruto shook his head. ''Can't you two come together and agree to disagree about things.''

''And where's this coming from so suddenly?'' Kim asked a bit miffed.

''The conventional wisdom of Uzumaki Naruto. Since you know the truth I see no reason to downplay my intelligence.'' Suddenly a hole opened up and the ground and Kim shrieked as she disappeared under. Looking around Naruto shedded his image of Ron all the while Kim was sent for a ride through a series of turns and jerks in a tub until finally after a minute reached her stop.

''Let me out! Let me out...!'' She screamed a she pounded on the tub. The door opened as she fell to the ground. ''Okay, what's the sitch?'' She ask as she was helped up by a much older woman. She was wearing a dark blue uniform with short dark haircut just down to her neck and eye patch over left eye. Not to mention her body was a vision of loveliness with its near hourglass like shape which in conjunction with her dark eyes, hair, and full lips the woman in words could easily be described as a fine wine with which only gets that fined when smoothly crafted with age.

'' Kim possible. Welcome.'' The woman greeted.

''Welcome to where?''

'' To the Global Justice Network.'' The woman said as Kim gazed about the massive head quarters. There were several professional dressed individuals working on computers. People going in and out of the tubes, scientists carrying clip boards and talking about classified material and many other operations one would expect occur in high class government sanctioned organization.

' GJ? No way!'' Kim exclaimed in awe.

'' Affirmative "way." I'm Dr. Director, head of GJ.''

The sound of hissing from one of the elevators echoed as a tan skin young male with brown haired stepped out.

''This is Will Do, our number one agent. Follow me!'' She ordered leading Kim to a conference room. Upon large three viewing screens was a Caucasian male, with blond hair, and glasses wearing a brown business suit.

'' This is Professor Sylvan Green. In the 1960s, he developed a top secret missile defense project.''

'' The Sirenita Guided Missile Tracking System.'' Kim stated with absolute certainty.

'' Where did you get that information?''

'' Off the web.'' The cheer leader stated off handily.

''Oh.'' The director responded and cleared her throat. '' Uh... This is Professor Green currently. Retired. Place of residence: Florida.''

''And now he's disappeared.''

'' Yes. Was that on the internet, too?''

'' No, that was a guess.''

'' Kim, what would you say to helping agent Do find Green?''

'' Does agent Do talk?''

'' 14 languages, 32 regional dialects.'' He answered, finally speaking up.

''That's cool. I'm taking French. Um, this is a ferociously bad time for me. There's this girl at school, a major "all that" type, and really...'  
'' Dr. Director. Permission to speak freely.'' Will Do spoke up interrupting Kim.

'' Granted.''

''This is an insult. I am a highly trained professional! She's... She's... an amateur!''

''Okay... I'm in.'' The cheerleader exclaimed quite miffed. She wasn't going to let some hotshot get away with calling her an amateur.

''Kim Possible, agent Do, good luck. ''

An Hour later Kim had returned and met Ron back at the school. ''I was concerned there for a second KP. I searched all over for you. The Korean restaurant, The Soul Food restaurant, and that new Italian restaurant and I couldn't find you.''

''And you came to conclusion I was at a restaurant because?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blond replied and said, ''Well I was still hungry so...''

''We had just left buenco nacho.''

''My metabolism is extremely high okay? Hell I have these pills I take along with my food just to curve it.''

''Since when did you take pills?''

''I have the entire time. You just never noticed because I didn't let you see. That's how good of a shinobi I am.'' he said with a grin which ceased when someone he didn't recognized had simply just walked up to them.

'' Miss possible, are you ready to assist me in my investigation?''

'' "Assist you"? No. Work with you as an equal, yeah.''

''So this is the guy your suppose to be working with?'' Naruto asked in interest. The guy really didn't seem all that special.

Will pressed a button on his stop watch that launched out a tag that zapped ''Ron'' and causing him to fall over.

'' What did you do to him?'' Kim demanded in outrage at the prospect of her friend being hurt.

'' Stopwatch. Temporary paralysis. Standard procedure for anyone who comes within one meter of m...'' Before he could finish the shinobi hopped up to his feet and slugged him one. Before he could get up Ron had his left foot pressed against the man's throat.

''Rule number one ass-hole! Never attack a shinobi unless you have a death wish? Especially with a electrical attack. I _fucking _**hate **being hit by electrical attacks!"' Before Ron could continue his tirade Kim pulled him to the side.

''Ron calm down. I'm sure...'' Her voice died in her throat when she saw the sharpness in Ron's eyes. It was the same sharpness as that day. It took everything Kim had to turn a blind eye on that day. To the knowledge that Ron...no Naruto had killed two people and possibly more. She kept reminding herself, concluding that everything that he told her was the truth and those two men who were assassins wouldn't stop until one side was dead. But if any more incidents would occur she would try to prevent any more resolutions such as this. She was a crime fighter, a heroine and heroes didn't kill.

''Hey Rufus you ok?'' Naruto asked the semi-conscious mole rat that jabbered in pain.

''I am a GJ agent! I can have you brought on charges for assault!"' the men cried out in outraged as he massaged his throat.

''And I can counter-sue and have you brought up on charges for brutality and cruel and unusual punishment or attempted murder. Trust me I've done it three times before with lower offenses and won!'' he snapped before his demeanor suddenly changed. ''Aah screw it! You two go on ahead I'll be there in a minute!'' The disguised shinobi exclaimed as he shot around the corner and caught site of Bonnie with a box of chocolates.

''Hey there Bonnie!'' He said cheerfully as his eyes fell upon the chocolate box. Normally he would be eying the very curvaceous brunette, but for some reason he had food on the brain today.

''Oh...Stoppable!'' She responded with a bit of uncertainty. Ever since the big reveal that Ron was a lazy, uncool slacker; who could barely get straight C's, but in fact an intelligent and powerful former assassin who once had a mythical beast sealed inside of him she was unsure how to act around him. She certainly couldn't go back to treating him like trash since he was leisurely dispelling his charade.

''Wow...those are really nice...'' he suddenly said as his eyes gazed down to her cleavage!'' He said as her head snapped up.

''What?'' she cried out as a scowl threathened to form on her face. It figures, shinobi or not that Uzumaki or whoever he was, was a pervert like all the other males and...though this thought was cut off by the following statement.

''The chocolate! Can I buy some?''

Bonnie calmed her head. She had something she had to do and couldn't waste time with Stoppable despite how dreamy his blue eyes were. Wait! Blue?

''It's probably one of your plans to get one over on Kim huh? I don't see why you girls can't just work something out!"' he pondered allowed as his eyes was focused on the delicable chocolately treats.

''Tell that to Miss Perfect!'' The Brunette snapped.

''I'm sensing some hostility hear.''

''I don't why you're bothering asking Stoppable! You've been her friend with over a decade. You've always listened to her side of things!''

''Then let me fix that!'' The blond said taking out a kunai from his pocket. Bonnie immedately began to freak out when she saw it.

''No wait! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"' she cried out, taking a step back and preparing to run.

Ron's eyes widened. ''I'm not...BONNIE! Why would you think that?''

''B-But...you killed those ninja guys and...'' She started to stutter. Now normally Bonnie was a calm and collected girl. She could be cruel, cold, and calculating because it was the only way she know how to survive. The only way she could gain acknowledgment and respect from her father, which hardly seemed to be any at all. After all he had his precious Lonnie and Connie after all.

''Now why would you even think I would hurt you like that little Bon-Bon. You're one of my favorite girls after all.'' He said with a teasing grin as she glowered at him.

Damn her mother and publicly using that embarrassing nick-name. Cutting his finger Ron used his blood to create a copy of himself. And sent it off to go aid Kim on the mission.

''What the hell did I just witness?'' A wide-eyed Bonnie asked.

''I created a clone out of my blood. A blood clone. A ninjutsu. Anyway you said I never heard things from your side of the story. How about, you and me and an early dinner?''

''You're asking me out?'' She responded in surprise with her own question.

''Why not? I get to know the real Bonnie Rockwaller and you get to know me as Naruto Uzumaki. Besides I always wanted to go to Five Star Restaraunt, but Kim and I have been busy with missions lately.''

''Wait? What Five Star Restaraunt?''

''The actual Five Star Restaurant.''

''You mean the Chinese Five Star Restaurant? You need a to call in advance, hell you have to call in for advance to get a table.''

''Already done...''

''No way! There's no way you could have had this planned.''

''I'm a shinobi Bon-Bon, planning is what I do. So I'll pick you around six?''

''You have a car?''

''Yeah a 612 Scaglietti Sessanta Black Ferrari. Haven't used it because I haven't come up with a belivable cover story for having it yet.''

''Ok Stoppable I'll bite...'' Naruto wagged his fingers.

''U-Za-Ma-Ki, Bon-Bon. While it's just us in private refer to me as Naruto. If you be a nice girl I might give you something nice from my Era. I have a treasure trove of old necklaces and other lavish jewerly.

Bonnie's eyes lit up at being gifting with ancient and lavish jewerly.

''I'll guess I'll see you then St...I mean..._Naruto.''_

''Whoa hold on a second. Now about that chocolate? Is that Peanbutter I smell?''

0

At the Possible Household

0

''Hi, Kimmy. Who's your new friend?'' Mrs. Dr. Possible greeted her doctor as she noticed the stranger in her home.

'' Agent Will Do, ma'am. It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Possible.''

''You know me?'' She responded surprised.

'' Your recent paper on the application of lasers and subcranial exploration was fascinating. And the photograph did not do you justice.''

'' Invite him over more often.'' She whispered to her daughter. Like any woman of advance yet still very young age she enjoyed being complemented. Something she wished her husband had did more often instead of threathening to send boys in the blackholes. There was a reason why the paper boy never came around anymore. For heaven's sake the boy in question was 10 and had a small crush at 10 and it was more innocent then most notable examples. Then again, maybe coming home and smelling off blood and brain matter could be a slight turn off.

''Mom, I've got to find a missing scientist.''

''Good luck, Kimmy. Have fun, kids.'' She said leaving the room as she went to by a new black dress in hopes to seduce her husband and unwind a bit. Maybe even purchase some Marvin Gaye CDs and the required items for Jello Shots.

''Wade, did you get the data?'' She asked as the Kimmunicator beeped and Wade's holographic image came to life.

''Got it. A holographic simulation of the missing professor's home.

''Cool! Hey, 's gone 3-D.''

'' Hmm...'' He said with a gasp.

''I already examined the crime scene''

'' I haven't. Wade, enlarge the point of entry.'' She said as the image of the time screen enlarged.

'' Explosive method of entry. What's that?''

'' Can't tell. I'll isolate and enlarge.''

'' Good, now let's try to fill in the blanks.''

''Running extrapolation routine.''

''A golf ball?'' Ron spoke up, his confusion and disbelief evident in his question.

'' Professor Green was retired. Many retired people golf.'' the chubby thief highlighted the obvious.

''Wade, does Professor Green show up in any online discussion groups?''

'' Oh, yeah. Gardening, botany, experimental fertilizers. His lawn won the Blue Grass Ribbon three years in a row!''

'' Goodbye, Wade. This is pointless. The man was obviously captured for his weapon system expertise.''

'' He was a weapons expert in the '60s. You can look up what he knows in the library.''

'' Working with an amateur is clearly a waste of my time.'' the snooty agent replied snoobily.

'' I haven't even told you about the other trace element I detected at the scene.''

''What is it?''

''Hyperactic acid, an experimental fertilizer. Black market only.''

'' Souds like we need to visit the world headquarters for black market gardening supplies.'' Ron concluded. ''Which would be where?''

Nightfall soon followed whent hey figured out where to go.

00

With Naruto

00

Bonnie was a bit skeptical at first about agreeing to this 'date', but decided to go out with Naruto anyway. So like any special occasion she dressed to impress.

She wore a stylish and comfortable looking light blue top and a pleated dark green skirt which was a bit more modest then some or her usual ensembles.

Naruto had showed up in his Ferrari right on time and came to her door. Alternatively she would have preferred if he was more like one of her usual jock dates in which they would beep the horn and tell her to hop in. But know he just had to knock on her door and once again meet her mother. Where she gushed over them and insisted on taking pictures much to her embarrassment.

Finally they arrived as the restaurant at which Naruto chatted up the receptionist and which Bonnie assumed was Chinese or maybe Japanese; she was unsure, either way they were soon seated.

''I still can't believe this you know! You whole time you were this amazing guy and hid under the charade of a Grade-D loser! Why?'' Bonnie asked as Naruto set aside the drink menu.

''I've had experience. Even during my previous life I had under the charade of an idiot. People who got close to be had a habit of betraying me, trying to kill me, or just ended up being killed.'' He answered solemnly. ''When I was given this new chance I was hoping for a change, but I ended up becoming a Type B person to Kim's Type A.''

''Type B?''

''Goofy and cheerful side kick that's generally a kind hearted person who is the back up to the strong, and courageous leader type. Basically I kept her from becoming too big-headed and help her accept that he didn't need to be perfect to be loved. Though hearing and seeing your bitter rivalry in action I musn't have done that good of a job.''

''What you have kept this up? If your secret was never blown I mean.''

''Probably. I mean eventually I would have assumed a new identity, but it feels nice to be generally loved and wanted by family and family like figures. To have a real if albeit strange and unusual childhood. I never had a real childhood growing up in my village. It was either trying to get people to recognize that I had a right to exist and trained from age seven to be an assassin that would give my life to the village at the drop of the hat.'' When he finished he noticed Bonnie shift uncomfortably. ''You feel horrible don't you?''

''Like an ass.''

''You can talk to me Bonnie. You can open up to me and tell me anything. I won't hurt you.''

''After how I've treated you these past few months? How can I trust you won't try to hurt me?'' she asked, still a bit suspicious on the blond's motive.

''You just have to trust me. I'm just trying to be your friend that's all.''

''You take all your friends to an expensive five star restaurant?''

''I may have some money stashed over from that time I've converted to U.S. cash but not that much.''

Bonni snorted at this statement, ''You had enough to get a Ferrari.''

''Yeah well...I'm a retired Shinobi. Everybody knows that people who go into retirement like to buy luxury cars. I spent a good decade or so.''

''Decade! What are you like 20 or something?''

''Bonnie I'm currently 16 in spirit. The whole reborn age reset my actual age which is my spiritual age. I mean I can transform my appearance and alter my physical apperance and my mental and emotional ages sometimes can reflect the changes if affected by certain outside differences, but technically I'm ageless. I mean if you add my age of 16 then and my current age now yow and divide them by two lifetimes I like to think of it as being a strong 15. Wait a minute. I think I might have done that wrong.''

''So I'm on an outing with a guy with a 30+ mentality.'' The Brunette said dryly.

''Jeez it sounds terrible when you say it,'' The blonde returned just as dryly.

The conversation simmered down quite as the waiter arrived to take there ordered. Bonnie ordered the Chicken with Almond & Diced Vegetable while Naruto had the Sweet & Sour Spare Ribs. Much to Naruto's prodding until it got on Bonnie's nerve she agreed to try some mint tea to go along with her meal and was pleasently surprised by how good it was.

''Anyway I have an ulterior motive for asking you to join me,'' Naruto suddenly spoke finishing up his tea.

''I knew it! So what's your game?''

''Why are you so damn paranoid? Is this because I'm a shinobi?''

''Partly and...''

''...that I'm a guy?'' Naruto finished as Bonnie firmly nodded. Bonnie certainly was having quite a few 'odd' moments this evening. ''I actually wanted to talk about Tara.''

''Tara? What about her?'' The Brunette began rather defensively. ''Shinobi or not if you plan on doing something to her you better think again.''

''Actually...I was considering asking her out?''

''Wait! What?'' Bonnie responded surprised.

''Well she's nice, attractive, and a kind person. Also she's the only girl if you exclude Kim and Monique whom I just recently met that seemed to like me as Ron, Ron. So as her very protective best friend I figure you could give me a few pointers? Since you're best friend and I'm sure she listens to you that she would want your opinion on the matter.''

''Huh that's funny? Weren't you getting cozy with Amielia a few days ago?''

''Who?''

''The senior...''

'''Oh...were just friends and she didn't even know who I was until I told her.''

''You know as Tara's best friend I strictly critique any potential boyfriends. And how am I sure you won't toy with your heart. You lied about your identity for over a decade so it's not like you can say your the most trustworthy person.''

''Oh that's right. I only saved the entire cheer-leading squad from a psychotic fish-human mutant and put my welfare on the line against two old enemies and only explained my very painful past after the fact, but only because I wanted to put all the tears, anger, and death behind me so excuse the hell out of me for not introducing myself as a trained child assassin with a powerful demon sealed inside of him who could flatten an entire country with a swipe of it's tail which would led to me being locked up for light or shot.'' When Naruto was done rounding on the Brunette she felt horrible.

''I...'' She wasn't sure to say after that.

''Check please!'' He interrupted.

After the check was brought and Naruto paid for it he silently escorted Bonnie to the car.

Bonnie wanted to say something but words of her father echoed through her mind. _'You are a Rockwaller Bonnie. Rockwallers are soshpicated and better then the common man. We are above the lazy and slob trife that drag our society down. Sympathy and kindness are for the weak!'  
_

''Bonnie...'' Naruto spoke up as she was brought from her thoughts. ''I know you aren't as cold as you portray.''

''And how do you figure?''

''In order to survive a shinobi has to be able to read people. One wrong signal is the difference between life and death. And I hate to see you go down the wrong path. You're an attractive young woman who will only grow more beautiful in time. You keep on the way you're going and you'll definitely become an Ice Queen. You keep this up and you'll discover what it really means to be a Queen-B of the school. Girls hating you behind your back and making up rumors only to flash a false smile in your presence and guys lining up to see whose the first to unwrap the prize so to speak.''

''This isn't the first time is it? You've had other identities before.''

''Damn...I told you too much I see. I guess you can say that inbetween my time as Naruto Uzumaki and when I was reborn as Ron Stoppable I spent a fear years drifting about and trying to discover who I was. I didn't think it was important so I left it out of my explanations.'' Naruto explained as he stopped in front of the Rockwaller estated. Getting out he opened Bonnie's door.

''Thank you...I had a great time.''

''Yeah, it was refreshing to say the least. We didn't get to talk and get to know eachother like how I wanted, but maybe another time.''

''Yeah maybe...about Tara. Hold on a second.'' Bonnie said as she slipped into her house. A few minutes later she returned with a slip of paper.

''Tara's number and remember...''

''I know trust me. I won't try to hurt her I promise.''

''Goodnight...''

''Yeah...Goodnight.''

As Bonnie closed the door she thought about this new found feeling flowing through her. Naruto had opened a new perspective to the brunette. She was beginning to wonder what she would have done if he had a life like his and what she would have done?

Meanwhile Naruto was driving his car while a Kagebunshin dialed a number and held a phone to his ear.

''Hello is this Tara?''

"Uh huh, who is it?" a female voice replied on the other end of the line.

''It's Naruto or maybe you know me better as Ron.''

"Ron!" Tara squealed into the phone before she prattled like rapid gunfire. "Oh my gosh, you sound so different, your voice is deeper for some reason. So what's up? Why are you calling?"

"Hey, Tara… Sorry if I disturbed you, I didn't disturb you did I?''

''No not at all. So, how did you get my number?''

''Bonnie gave it to me?''

''Bonnie? As in Bonnie Rockwaller?''

''Yes the one that goes to our school and is on the Cheerleading squad before you ask. Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Are you doing anything tommorow after school?''

000

With Ron

000

Things had been interesting on the other side. Firs they had tracked down a man known as Big Daddy Brotherson who handld a lot of illegal deals. Will was being an ass and was booted by the large man who had a weakness for chocolate milk with chewy nougat. With that they learned of the man, Duff Killigan from Scottsman and golf player was there man. They arrived on Killigan's island and for the life of the blond he couldn't figure out how these psycopaths got there own islands and stuff.

He wondered who sold them this equipment? Why wasn't the government more vigilant and if this people keep trying to take over a world why not just put a bullet between there eyes. That seemed so much simpler. Eventually they had found Professor Green who was apparently trapped in his own super fast-growing grass. One that Killigan wanted to do was cover the world in grass to create one giant golf course.

It didn't take long to defeat the obviously insane man whose weapons included exploding golf balls and golf clubs.

''Can you believe the nerve of that guy? He won't even consider someone else deserves some credit. Maybe somebody else is as good as him.'' Kim had ranted after Will listed off Kim as assistance when she did most of the heavy lifting and had most of the good ideas.

''Just as good? Maybe better.''

''Yes!'' Kim exclaimed in response to Ron's statement.

''Just let it go.''

''You could have helped more you know.''

''I could have but you seemed to have been handling things. Anyway let's head back home.'' Ron suggested as Kim took out the Kimmunicator to contact someone with transportation that owed them a favor.

000  
Chapter End  
00  
Yeah sorry the end was abrupt but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Anyway I already picked out which Shinobis are going to show up next. I'll give you a hint there's two of them. One male and one female. Can you guess who they are? The male is significantly older then the female. That's the only clue you guys get.  
00000000000000  
Since I did Freshman year I thought I do Sophomore and Junior as well (Would have done Senior but the info where I got the sight hasn't them done in a way I could do it.

0  
Sophomore Year  
0

**24)The Ron Factor:**

**25) Two to Tutor**:

**26) A Sitch in Time:**

**27) Naked Genius:**

**28) Go Team Go: **

**29) Car Trouble:**

**30) The Fearless Ferret:**

**31) Grudge Match:**  
**31) Vir-Tu-Ron:**

**32) A Very Possible Christmas:**  
**33 Part 1) Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles: **

**33 Part 2) Day Of The Snowmen:**

**34) Return To Wannaweep:**

**35) Partners:**  
**36) Queen Bebe:**  
**37) Blush: **

**38) The Full Monkey: **  
**39) Exchange:**  
**40) Oh Boyz!**  
**41 Part 1) Sick Day: **

**41 Part 2) The Truth Hurts:**  
**42) Kim Possible/Lelo And Stitch Crossover:**  
**43) Hidden Talent:**

**44 Part 1) Rufus in Show:**

**44 Part 2) Adventures In Rufus-Sitting:**  
**45) Motor Ed:**  
**46) Triple S: **

**47) Ron Millionaire: **

**48) Mother's Day:**  
**49) Rewriting History:**

0

Junior

0

**50)Showdown at the Crooked D: **  
**51) Dimension Twist:** f  
**52 Part 1) Overdue:**  
**52 Part 2) Roachie: **  
**53: Emotion Sickness: **  
**54) Bonding:**  
**55) Steal Wheels:**  
**56) Bad Boy:**  
**57) Team Impossible: **

**58) Rappin' Drakken: **  
**59) And The Mole Rat Will Be CGI:**  
**60) Gorilla Fist:**

**61) So The Drama: **


	4. Royal Pain: Rewritten!

Mystical Kitsune Warrior  
0  
Naruto/RonxHarem

0  
Story Start  
0

In a place known as Middelton, possibly in Colorada, there was a young girl, one who was knew able to do anything. She had long Auburn shaped hair that looked like it formed a hair when view from behind, piercing emerald eyes, soft lips, and a charming nose. From afar she looked thin, but upon closer inspection one could she was quite athletically built despite her slender form. A practitioner of sixteen styles of martial arts and teenage hero who saved countless lives defied the impossible nearly every day which all started by a slight error in which she was contacted instead of the famed super team, Team Impossible.

Besides the awkward teen crushes and other dilemmas of adolescence her life was marginally perfect. Loving and caring parents; despite a 'slightly' over protective father; beauty, recognition and good friends along with an exciting life style.

Though everything changed when the identity of her best friend came into question.  
Ronald Dean Stoppable, he was a chubby teen with messy blonde and average brown eyes. He was known as the guy who always lost his pants with a naked mole rat for a pet and love for junk food and gaming. He wasn't a fast learner, but he kind and dependable.  
He was always there for Kim and that's what counted.

But everything changed when it turned out that Ron Stoppable never really existed. And that started to put doubts in her head. Like what else was real or what was fabricated? It began to hurt when she thought about such things. That awkward first kiss they shared, how she felt right for her to ask him to kiss her to take away the awkwardness and how it would always remain special.

The idea of being something more had crossed her mind several times, but so did the strange sensation that followed the thoughts as she considered Ron family. The thoughts that had recently started added much confusion when hormones was added to the equation. She thought they could trust anything with each other. That there was supposed to be no secrets between them. Hell on more then one occasion they had to share a sleeping bag in nothing but there underwear in more then one occasion. That's just how high the trust was supposed to be between them. Kim's thoughts were interrupted by Barkin speaking.

''Listen up, people. Time has come to choose Middleton High's new student government. Class president is a magnificent burden, an excruciating opportunity. Now, let's have some nominations for this glorious, thankless task.''

Several students were snoring at this declaration. The chatter of students whispering to eachother and giggling girls sharing the new set gossip was a common sight in classroom. Some students found the ground interesting, but in truth they were sending text messages.

'' It's a democracy, people! Now, do as I say! Let's hear some nominations!''

**''** Huh?'' Responded in confusion, obviously just as uncaring as the majority of the students. ''Mr. Barkin, from the great State of Confusion, I am proud to nominate our next class president, Kim Possible.''

**''** Second!'' Rufus squeaked.

'' Done and done, KP.'' Ron stated rather proudly as he sat back in his seat.

''What was up with before? I thought you were trying to improve your image and change what people thought of you?'' It annoyed Kim that the blond seemed to flip-flop from one extreme to the next.

''I was bored and having some fun. I'm a trickster. That's what I do.'' he responded with a cheeky grin.

**''**Challengers?'' Barkin barked out.

**''**I nominate Brick Flagg.'' Kim's cheer leading rival Bonnie nominated.

**''**What?'' Both Kim and Brick echoed out in surprised.

''The cheerleader versus the quarterback... classic.''

**''**Don't worry, KP.'' Ron said, placing a comforting hand on the Cheer leader's shoulder. ''Brick Flagg may be the most popular jock in school, but you have something he doesn't. You've got Ron Stoppable as your campaign manager!'' The two had soon found themselves in a minigolf course trying to enjoy the rest of their day.

'' Imagine the ball going not only into the Eiffel Tower, but through it.'' He finished with hand gestures.

**''** What is this to do with my campaign? Bonnie's probably painted dozen of "Pick Brick" posters by now.''

''To be honest I wanted to try some minigolf, besides you're a teenager so you should be doing things teenagers do. Run for class president, play games, and stuff like that. Now think about it. It would definitely help to have some sort of political experience, for you know, the future.''

**''** I don't care about big political deals! I wanna help people! Come on Ron could you know...you know...be serious?'' She wasn't quite sure if his recent goofiness was still part of the Ron persona or if Uzumaki Naruto had a humorous side to him. It wasn't like she had much to compare it too. Which once more added another piece of the puzzle that didn't fit the image. Could he truly be considered her best friend? He was no longer the Ron who feared a lot of things in this world. Though now she understood why or she should say how he was able to keep up with her on dangerous missions and kept on going despite the situations initated would be beyond the handling of normal teenagers.

He was a trained assassin...a murderer. Kim tried to push the thoughtd out of her mind, to keep justifying that Ron...no that Naruto had to do what he had to do. That his opponents were also trained assassins and that the normal means of containing criminals wouldn't work on shinobi, or at least that's what he told her. The ability to turn invisible, control the elements, and transport on will wasn't something that was mainstream by even the A-list villains.

**''** Kim, you gonna have to cut out this serious thing if you wanna beat Brick. Voters hate that! Or maybe you should get a dog! Voters like dogs.''

''Naruto, please!'' She noticed something flash through his eyes. Was it the shinobi in him? Was it his other identity. ''Can we put away the jokes and stuff. We really need to talk.''

''Alright...'' he responded, his voice going noticably deeper. ''I guess there's no avoiding it now. Where do you want to begin?''

''I...''

The beep of the Kimmunicator interrupted them before they could began their discussion. Kim huffed in annoyance and and pulled it out.

''What's the sitch, Wade?''

**''**We got a hit from the majesty King Wallace.''

**''** And should I know who that is?'' she responded in annoyance.

**'' **He rules a tiny European nation which size is smaller then the average mall,'' Naruto answered to their surprise. It took a Kim a moment to gather her thoughts. She was still trying to get used to fact there were things about...Naruto that she still had to learn.

''How'd you know?'' Wade voiced his surprise.

''Let's just say I've been brushing up on a few subjects Wade. About the mission?''

Kim observed this. Ron would have made a funny inquiry, joke, or inaccurate misinformation about the subject. She sighed as she once more brought up the thought of the old Ron. It was going to take some time to get used to this.

''Right, anyway, King Wallace, he has a son, Prince Wally, who needs your help. ''

Following Wade's coordinates they arrived at the Airport where a jet was waiting for them.

''They sent the royal jet! Spankin'!''

After getting on the private jet and traveling to eastern Europe they were driven to a castle by Limousine.

'' What's up, homey homes? I'm your main dude, brotherman and such.'' A fancy private school dressed looking boy.

''Ahh... Hello. I'm Kim and this is...Ron.'' she introduced the blond who found the sky interesting at that moment.

**''** Hold that thought. If you could sidestep just a smidge... sun in my eyes.''

Ron shook his head and sighed. He wasn't being paid enough to deal with this. In fact, now that he thought about it. He wasn't being paid at all.

''Wait a second, Um,... Wally?''

**''** Royal Highness!'' he snootingly responded.

**''**Couldn't you just move over a few inches, Royal Highness?''

**''** If I fancied to move, I suppose I could.'' he once more responded in a flippant manner.

**''** But you don't fancy?'' the becoming increasingly annoyed blond replied dryly.

**''**I haven't given it much thought, have I?''

Suddenly out of nowhere rich fanfare began blaring as the Regal looking King stepped into the courtyard complete with mustache and graying hair.

''Daddy!'

**''** King Wallace...''

**''**Kim Possible! '' He exclaimed and chuckled. ''Welcome to our kingdom.''

''Hello your Majesty. We're here to solve your problem.''

''You must be Wade! The super genius who runs Kim's website.''

**''**Uh, no, I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable...the sidekick.'' He begrudgingly admitted. After all, that's what his M.O. had been the longest time.

**''** Oh,... I've never heard of you.''

**''** Right. That because I prefer to, you know, work behind the scenes. I do all the important...'' before he could continue he was interrupted as the King started speaking to Kim.

**''** Miss Possible, could I speak to you privately?'' The King asked, dismissing Ron entirely.

**''**Sure.''

''Whoa hold up? Were a team, whatever you can...''

**''** Excuse me, Don, but I really need to speak to Miss Possible... alone.'' He said leading Kim away.

Ron didn't bother to correct him. _'This is some bullshit! Me? The sidekick! I'm the one always disabling the doomsday devices and blowing up the lairs and shit. All Kim does is fight the bloody goons or hired hands. And I'm the sidekick! This world is really starting to piss me off!'_

Meanwhile the King was explaining the situation to Kim.  
'' So, what's this all about, Your Majesty?''

**''** I have a problem. A terrible, ancient problem.''

**''**Ancient?''

**''** It all started centuries ago with our first king. Unfortunately, my ancestor ruled the kingdom with cruel arrogance.''

_**''** Please, Highness! My entire flock ran away and I need a few days to pay my taxes.'_' The bald peasant cried to the rather obese old King of that time period who wore a mixture of blue and gold clothing along with a tiny crown.

The King Belches. _'' Cry me a moat. Off to the tower with you.''_

_He was despised by his subjects, particularly his own knights... the Knights of Rodeghan.''_ Generic Knights wearing bulky armor. _''They were determined to dethrone him. Secret plans were drafted... But they failed. Their grudge was passed down from generation to generation'' _

**''** Even today descendants of the knights are still plotting to end the royal lineage.''

**''** If your royal family has been OK for all this generation, what's the problem now?''

**''** You've met my son. "Weak Link Wally", as the press has so cruelly dubbed him.''

**''** Oh, yeah. I just can't believe that there are knights in this day and age.''

**''** Oh, they're quite modern. They have a website.''

**''** A website?''

**''** They have embraced the 21st century. They are more determined than ever to abolish the monarchy.''

**''** Well, no offense, Your Majesty, but how do you know that this website is really run by these knights? It could be hackers playing a prank.''

**''** No. I fear for my son.''

Night fall soon came and no incidents had occured. After the duo patrolled the perimeter for suspicious activity or clues Kim decided to contact Wade to get some more insight.

''Wade. Come in, Wade.''

**''**Do you have any idea what time it is here?'' The Pajama clad hacker asked with a yawn.

**''** Are you picking up any aircraft in this area?''

**''**No, my scans show nothing.''

**''** Scan higher. There's gotta be something.''

After a moment Wade's programmed locked unto something.

**''** Hey, that's weird.''

**''** What?''

**''** I'm picking up a satellite in geosynchronous orbit.''

**''**Government? Military?''

**''** Private. Some company called Rodeghan Industries.''

**''** The Knights of Rodeghan! I need the communicator to broadcast a scramble signal.''

''What the fuck?'' She heard Naruto cry out as she looked up. Not too far away the blond was dodging laser fire.

''The laser fire should stop about... now!''

**''**You rock in stereo, Wade!''

**''** Can I go back to sleep now?''

**''**What the hell was that?'' Naruto asked annoyed as he took off the go kart helmet. Deciding to take it upon himself to look after the annoying prince he borrowed the prince's spare go kart clothes and helmet only to nearly be fried by laser fire.

'' Wally! Wally! Where's my son?''

The King cried out as he ran toward them only for Wally to dry up with a cup a tea and say, '' Tea time!''

**''**Oh, thank heavens! You see, Miss Possible, I have urgent need of your services. You simply must stay.''

**''**Can't.''

**''** But my son is not safe here.''

**''** But I have to get back for the school for the election.''

**''** What's an election?''

''When people vote for who they won't in administrative duties. In other words not a Monarchy.''

**''**I've got it! What say Wally tag along with you? America is so much larger than our land. It would be a perfect place to hide.''

**''**Ahhhhh!'' The prince cried out in delight as he clapped his hands.

**''**Well...'' Kim started, uneasiness marring her features.

**''**Is your crib in a hood? That could be quite exhilarating!''

0

Back in Middleton, Colorado? I'm going to try Colorado

0

**''**Oh, Mrs. Possible!'' the snooty prince cried out.

**''** Yes?''

**''** My cucumber sandwiches must have the crusts removed before they are presented to me.''

**''** Kim!'' Anne Possible called out to her daughter in a warning tone hinting that their guest was over stepping his boundaries.

'' Mom, I know! But Wally won't be here long, just till he's out of danger.'' The Heroine said, trying to diffuse the situation.

**''** I'll show him danger if he doesn't get a clue!'' The older possible woman grumbled.

**''** Oh, Mrs. Possible! Please, I beseech you, let me wear my own garments, not these common rags!''

**''** You're keeping a low profile, remember?''

**''**There he is! Prince Wally!'' Some random girl cried out with a fan girl wail.

Kim gasped as she noticed the mob of people, the news band, and reporters. One in particular was a relatively known African American reporter in blue, known as Tricia.

''Ron...'' Kim said to the shinobi in a warning tone.

''Before you say anything Kim I'm just as surprised as you are. I may or may not have mentioned just how much of a slam dunk your election would be if you had someone well known or famous endorsing and somehow, someway; well someone found out he was staying here and word got out. And it would be pretty stupid if I mentioned the location of the guy we were trying to protect you know.''

''I thought you learn from the Senor incident not to give people ideas?''

''Oh come on? I'm not allowed to crack jokes now?''

''Not when they result in causing us trouble mission wise.''

''Doubly noted.''

Outside a newsvan pulled up and out stepped a cameraman and Middleton's very own Tricia Parkson of channel 5 Middleton News.

'' It's not every day that sleepy little town of Middleton praise host to royalty. Prince Wally was kind enough to grant us an interview. Your Highness, what brings you here all the way from your home in the east to Middleton join us here in Middleton High and who are you endorsing for the upcoming election.?''

'' Hmm? Oh, yes, yes the endorsement. That one over there. Kim something or other. A bit high strung to ever be a world class leader, but perfectly adequate for public high school.''

**''** Perhaps you think you'd be a better class president?''

**''** Well, naturally, I had been groomed for greatness.''

**''**Are you saying you would be a better president than Kim Possible?''

**''**No, no, no. I'm not saying that...''

**''** Phew!'' Let out a breath of relief. Perhaps the prince wasn't a complete jackass after all.

**''**...because it goes without saying!''' He finished with a laugh.

Kim let loose a feral growl and had to be restrained by Naruto.

_'Urge to Kill...rising!'_

''Whoa settle down Kim. Our mission is to protect the prince. Remember?''

''Hmm, perhaps I shall toss my crown into the ring after all.''

A mass cheer erupted from the crowd of teenagers. Tricia made her way over to Kim and Ron.

'' Kim Possible, you're running against royalty. How does it feel?''

**''** I relish the competition. After all, that's democracy is all about. Earning the right to lead.'' On close inspection one could tell those words were forced out.

**''** Unless, of course, one has the birthright to lead.'' Prince Wally add pompously.

**''**There you have it, folks, Middleton High is in for a battle royal''

Time had passed but the incident was later televised. From the TV Tricia asked the all important question.

''Who will win? The prince or the pauper?''

**''**Pauper?'' Kim cried out in disbelief.

**''**I believe she was referring to you? Well, I shall consider my campaign strategy while lounging in the bath. Excuse me. Who plans to draw it this evening?''

Another growl escaped from Kim's lups as she had to mentally remind herself that harming the prince was against the good of the mission.

''Perhaps you, Mrs. Possible? You haven't been pulling your weight around here.''

**''**Wally, I think we need to have a little talk about how we do things in the Land of the Free.'' Mr. Possible started, not amuse by this man's arrogant and dismissive behavior towards his wife.

**''** Blah, blah, blah. Talk is cheap. Three drops, not two, not four, and then sprinkle this lavender. You are a good man and true. I suppose to need some posters and buttons and such.'' he points to Kim. '' You'll get on that, of course?''

**''** No! You shouldn't even be running at all! You weren't even nominated!''

**''** Oh, I see. You feel threatened! I will gladly withdraw if that's what you want.

**''** But that's not what the people want!'' Naruto added.

**'**Those same two guys in the cafe?''

**''** Yes! And Brick is yesterday's news.''

**''** Really?''

**''**Totally, it's Wally all the way! I've gotta all planed out. We have to get started immediately because the Possible Campaign is way ahead of us!''

**''**The Possible Campaign? You're my campaign manager!''

**''** Yeah, about that. It's like a conflict of interest. Good luck, Kim.'' Naruto stopped by Kim's side and whispered. _'When I'm done 'managing' his ass the voters would push for Stalin in a land slide for President. I got your back KP!" _He winked and urged Kim to play along.

Forcing down the small smile she played along. ''I'll just run my own campaign... with less golfing.''

The Kimmunicator went off.

''Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?''

**''** I checked out Rodeghan's website.''

**''**And?''

**''** I found something. But I can't figured out what it means.''

_"The tapestry holds the truth." _

**''** Hmmm.'' Paused for a moment as she tried to decipher the phrase. Thinking back to her time at the palace it hit her as she gasped. ''There was a tapestry in the palace!''

**''** I assure you, Miss Possible, my best people have examined the tapestry. They found nothing.' King Wallace told her through the Kimmunicator as Kim suited up.

**''**Can't hurt to double check. Thanks for shipping it over so fast. I'll IM you if I find anything. Bye.'' She said as she cut it off.

**''**Alright, Kimmie, we're ready to run the sequence.'' Her father said as he suited up.

''Great. Thanks for letting me use your lab, Dad.''

The tapestry was lowered as Dr. Possible activated his equipment. **  
**

**''** Hey! What's federal funding for? See anything?'' He asked as he activated a beam from one of the laser devices fitting to scan on various different molecular levels.

**''** Hmm... nothing yet. Hold up! There's something there. Can you widen the beam?''

**''**Sure thing.''

_'' Awaiting the light of full harvest moon. Rodeghan's foe will soon face his doom. In the shadow of the palace, we will not deterred...'' _Kim read.

The following day Kim had relaid the message to Wally.

''...The monarchy ends with Wallace the Third.''

**''** So, for my own good, I should keep a low profile.''

**''** Guys, this is serious! Wally, you are definitely the target! And next week is a full moon.''

**''** Hmm, next week also happens to be the election, which you would like very much to win, wouldn't you?''

''Wally, I'm pretty sure Kim wouldn't go to these lengths to win an election.'' _At least I hope she wouldn't. _

**''**I'm trying to keep you safe from the knights of Rodeghan!''

**''**Miss Possible, this prophecy clearly states that I must be in the shadow of the palace. Now, do you see the palace? I don't, do you?''

**''**That's true, I guess.''

**''**Farewell, all! I'm off to biology class.''

**''**Bye, Wally!''

''Bye!''

''Ta-ta!''

Apparently a good mount of the student populous was swooning over the prince for some unknown reason.

'' Man, he could go all the way!'' Brick stated.

''Great. At this point the prince will be our next class president!'' Ron deadpanned.

**''**I bet he'll make regionals.''

**''** Brick, there are no regionals for class president!'' Kim corrected.

'' Oh, well, he'll definitely be all-state.''

**''** Ugh!'' Kim replied in disgust. What was it about Jocks that the top of the food chain was so hooked on?'' Vote for me! Kim P!''

**''** Sorry, I'm already voting for Prince Wally.'' Some random boy said as Kim's face fell.

**''** Oh.'' The bell rung and Kim went to class. Soon after she went to cheer leading practice.

''Hey, guys! Sorry I'm lat... aaahhhh!'' Kim exclaimed as she entered the auditorium and cried out in distress noticing the giant poster of Wally.

'' Oooohh! Wally!'' The Cheer leaders swooned. Apparently personality didn't matter at all. As long as a guy had looks and money he could sway the general popolous.

At the Middleton Minigolf course.

''I'm telling you man! Push your support and pro-life and that women shouldn't be given the choice to choose abortions!" _If that doesn't screw him over then supporting gay marriage will definitely do it. Now how to trick him in supporting it?_

''I prefer the Royal angle.''

''Yes! For the fifteenth time! I mean don't you want people to like you as you?''

'' As a person?''

Both shared a laugh at this.

''What was I thinking?'' Naruto mumbled to himself. ''Anyway, what's your opinion on abortions.''

While Naruto continued to sabotage Wally night soon fell upon Middleton.

''Hey, Wade.'' Kim said, activating her communicator.

''How's it going?''

**''** I'm all over it. I'm putting up oomphier posters, and I'm focus-testing my new hair. Voters wanted it pulled back. What do you think?''

**''** I mean since the prince is on TV. Do you think the knights of Rodeghan know he's in Middleton?''

**''**Don't know.''

**''**The prophecy mentioned a full moon?''

**''**Sure did.''

**''**Tonight is a full moon!''

**''**Yeah, but it's like Wally said, he's no where near the palace. No palace, no prophecy.''

**''**Where is he now?''

**''** I'm guessing miniature golfing with his campaign manager...'' She gasped as realization struck. '' At Middleton Mini Golf! The sixth hole... It's a  
palace!''

0

Middleton Minigolf

0

''Where is that caddy?''

**''**Degrading me to this!'' Rufus grumbled as he dragged the clubs.

''Yes!' The Prince swung, only for his Golfball to be rejected by a sphinx.

''Hey! By royal decree, I demand a do-over!''

Though the Prince's whiny rant was cut off as the Golf Course object exploded.

The Prince cried out as Ron yanked him off his feet and jumped back. He uncerimously dropped the Prince as Kim arrived just in time.

''Took you long enough,'' Ron said, dusting off his minigolf uniform.

''You knew? Why on Earth didn't you say anything?''

''I sent you like five texts? Nice hair by the way,'' He commented, gesturing to Kim's ponytail. The auburn haired girl's eyes widened as she blushed lightly and fixed her hair to it's usual heart shaped style. ''Aaw...I kind of like it like that.''

Two knights appeared from the smoking mess. Both were wearing the renaissance style armor, consisted of helmet, arm, leg, and shoulder pieces overtop a red suit. One was tan and the other was light skin with a brown goatee. Both were bulky, about the size expected from Football players.

'' Awaiting the light of a full harvest moon...''

**''...**Rodeghan's foe will soon face his doom. In the shadow of the palace, it will not be deterred. The monarchy ends with Wallace the Third.'' The two knights circled around the trio, both armed with weapons, a staff and mace respectively.

**''** Well, as you know, I am known far and wide as Wally, so sure I...''

An audible thud shook the ground as the one with the staff jabbed his weapon on the ground a few feet in front of the cowering prince who tried to crawl away.

''Leave him alone!'' Kim cried out as she took out her blow dryer and activated the grappling hook attachement to grabble the night's arm.

''This is none of your concern, little girl!'' The Knight attempted to yank back the hook, attempting to pull Kim off her feet only for the wire to be sliced clean through by a kunai.

''Hehehe...'' Naruto darkly chuckled. ''And here I thought things were going to be boring.'' Naruto said as his hair began to grow and his features began to change shape.

'Ah! Please! My father will give you anything! Whatever you want!'' Wally sobbed. '' Please!''

''Wally...you should really shut up now,'' Naruto said, halfway through his transition.

'' Gold! Jewels! Just speak the word, and I will grant you...'' Naruto shot forward as he body slammed Knight number one into Knight number two and sent both of them flying back.

''Nothing! On second thought, I will grant you nothing!''

''His sob and whimpering is annoying!'' Naruto murmured as he paused in midstepped. Something...familiar stung his senses.

Kim, using her grappling hook reeled the Prince up a tree.

'' Stay here and be quiet!''

**''**The prophecy never mentioned him!'' The first night cried out as Naruto continued to sniff the air.

''Naruto?'' Kim asked, concerned as the blond drifted into his own little world. ''We have company!'' He said as the sound of chains filled the area. Out from the bushes sprout the...''Demon brothers!'' He snarled as they shot forward, attempting to rip the two in their path to pieces. ''Kim!'' He cried out to the cheer leader who immediately reacted. Reacting with superhuman reflexes she did a split and jerked backwards as the chains narrowly missed her. Kim hit the ground an cried out as one of the sharp edges had cut the side of her right cheek.

''One!'' Gozu cried out as he and Meizu ensnared there chains around Naruto. With a yank the blond exploded in a shower of blood.

''R-Naruto! No!'' Kim cried out, her emotions over riding the logic. It wasn't everything that her best friend exploded in a shower of blood.

''You're right...one!'' Naruto appeared behind Gozu.

''Brother! Get out of there!'' It was too late as the Naruto behind him began to glow.

'Boom!' He said as he erupted in an explosion. Gozu's mangled screams filled the area as his arm was blown apart by the force of the blast. He fell to the ground in a bleeding mess as second degree burns covered his body.

''I wasn't nothing more then a frightened child our last encounter. But I'll make sure that you two will never again get a chance to attack me. To think whoever is pulling the strings sent such weaklings like you after me! My patience is running thin!"' Naruto roared as he summoned his Zanbauto. With frightening speed he appeared behind Meizu in a blink of an eye. Sheeting his sword Meizu cried out bloody murdered as his legs were severed. His legs were now nothing more then bloody stumps.

Cold and merciless. That was the emotion displayed in Naruto's eyes. ''If you two fools still want the prince then come at me? I left them alive because I need information from them. You two don't have that luxury.''

''W-We just want the prince and if...''

''Do not fuck with me!'' Naruto roared as he clutched his Zanbauto flaring his killing intent. The sheer pressure sent both Knights reeling back and to unconsciousness. Naruto sheathed his blade and turned to Kim who was shaking in fear.

That intent. That murderous intent and brutality. That wasn't her Ron. Ron would never do anything so...vicious. He moved over to her and crouch and Kim shut her eyes. Unable to form a reasonable thought and response, but all thoughts ceased when Naruto gently caressed her cheek where she was cut.

''They hurt you...'' He said gently, hurt and fear evident in his voice. ''I'm sorry. I...I won't let my enemies hurt you. I'll die first before I let that happen..'' He said tenderly as Kim ceased her shaking. Her body moved on it's own as she enveloped him in a hug. Tears started to flow as the last few minutes events proved too much.

As if reading her mind he gently told her,''You'll never lose me Kim. I'll always be here for you. I'll always be here.''

Kim was able to pull herself together after a few minutes. She had to watch as Naruto used what was called Genjutsu and sealed the prince's memories of everything shinobi related. Deeply in the pit of Kim's stomach it began to gnaw away at the fact that she stood aside and watched something so underhanded take place.

_'What in the hell is going on? Is this the doing of one of my old rogues or is this someone new? Someone testing me? Whatever is going on I need to stay sharp. Something tells me that things are only going to get more difficult from here on in.''_

The words stuck in her mind as she handed over Knight # 1 and 2 to Officer Hobble who was a bit reluctant to believe that the two knights came to enact some prophecy, but all the same the knights were arrested.

''Kim Possible, you saved my life!'' Apparently Naruto's genjutsu was working perfectly.

**''** No big. Just doing the teen-hero thing.'' She replied, trying to maintain character.

''No, you are a true leader. You have my vote.''

**''**Well, that's at least two votes.''

At Middleton high the next day the results fo the election was being read.

'' Alright, that's four-hundred and two votes for Kim Possible, zero votes for Brick Flagg, 598 for Prince Wally!''

The students cheered.

'' You had my vote, Dude! Way to go!'' Brick exclaimed.

''It's a shame our society would vote for people based on looks and money then actual decent policies, character, or talent. A damn shame.'' Ron grumbled.

**''**Well, this was quite an invigorating race!''

**''**It sure was.''

**''** Congratulations, son!''

**''**Daddy! You made it!''

**''**I wouldn't miss it for the world! Now we must go home so that you may continue to prepare to take over the crown!''

**''** Actually, Daddy, there's something I've been meaning to speak to you about. I decided that after you retire, I would like run for president of our land!''

**''** Huh?''

**''** Presidents don't get to wear the day coat with the ermine trim.''

**''**Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Oh, well, sacrifices must be made. This contest has shown me that democracy is, as my Middleton peeps would say, fun-diggity!''

**''**Democracy? But that means no more kings!''

**''**The prophecy! "The monarchy ends with Wallace the Third"! Well I'll be, it did come true!'' Ron exclaimed.

**''** So it has.''

**''** Cool! Now you can go home and show the democracy thing.''

**''** No, Kim, I've decided to stay in Middleton and finish my term as class president. It's a magnificent burden.''

**''** Wally's staying!''

**''** That's great... just great.'' Kim dead panned with a sigh. She looked at Ron as an unfamiliar feeling began forming in the pit of her stomach. The more she learned the father they seemed to grow apart. Kim was beginning to wonder if she really wanted to learn the truth of Ron's past? Because with each new bit of information it seemed Ron began to fade and if the end result was that the Ron she once knew would completely fade away then was it really worth knowing?

From the sanction of his base a figure watched in amusement the results of the election. Upon the numerous different screens his imaged focused on Ron. **''I...found...you...Uzumaki...Naruto.''** The figure rasped out. The dark hid most of his features, but he was relatively human with short reddish-pink hair and coal black eyes. He was quite small for his size and his teeth were razor sharp and made of metal. His face was rather snake like and his complexion a weird moldish cottage cheest looking color.

Behind him stood two more figures, inhumanoid figures to be exact. One had wierdish blue animish type of hair and looking oddly reminscent of a certain One Winged Angel and the other the other had Silver hair hair and his expression was cold and ruthless with dark grey lavish clothing and a saber strapped to his side.

**''I brought you two back for revenge I'm sure you're not going to object too. After all he also had a hand in help killing you. So it's simple...kill Uzuamki Naruto and you I will open the portals to your respective worlds so you can reap revenge!'' **The figure said as a psychotic laugh filled the room.

000

Chapter End

000

The descriptions were very vague. The first figure is an OC, but if anyone has played RPGs and by that I mean multiple types you should be able to easily guess who the two figures are. And with that another chapter done.


	5. Monkey Fist Strikes! Rewritten!

Mystical Kitsune Warrior  
0  
Naruto/RonxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0

As Promised Monkey Fist Strikes is next. I keep trying to start some new stories, but having to do a lot of research instead of just diving in half ass prevents me. (Which is a good thing I suppose.) But seeing as I did that with one of my most popular stories Academy Kitsune I can assume it's just generally easier working with a story where the plot revolves around a children's card game instead of slaying/fighting demons, angels, and other shit like that.

Besides the thirty ideas I want to begin those any one have any others they won't me to do? Please don't send it in Reviews but PM your suggestions so I have an easier time putting all the suggestions together in a list on the profile.

If anyone is curious I haven't had any Tara scenes due the point a lot of what I have in mind correlates to Bonnie as well.

I have the idea of either Ron and Bonnie being partnered for a project which by extension they would spend time around Tara as a kill two birds for one stone scenario.

I have other scenarios in mind which would turn Brick into a jerkass. (Which tends to happen to him or Mankey. Usually one or the other being the cool guy that has Rons back and ends up with Tara or other minor pairing.)

I haven't decided because I only watched the first two seasons because my mom had this system where my twin younger siblings and I get to choose what to watch on TV two days out of a week and with them being 7 to 10 around the time (five years prior to me moving to California.) it was usually nick and disney toons 4 out of seven days a week (so we wouldn't fight over what to watch) and when it came around the time I moved I was exclusively an old school Toonami guy. (It's because they got 4 out of the 7 days I know a lot of Disney and Nicktoons- not counting the ones that I watched because they kicked ass like Gargoyles and Invader Zim.

The former being one of the few hard to projects I'll probably find worth doing. Anyway while I try to come up with development for Tara (already have an idea or two) I'll keep going the pace I'm going.  
0  
Story Start  
0

Along side the side of a mountain one Kim Possible was climbing up it's treacherous canvas as she was determined to complete her mission. Thousands of feet of elevation between her and certain death she climbed up displaying impressive endurance and bravery.

Her Kimmunicator was strapped to her waist as it beeped with a homing signal.  
Ron was slightly below her with very noticeable leg weights and ankle weights tied to his limbs.

'' Signal strong...and annoying.'' she grunted as she continued to climb along the mountainside. Her legs and arms were starting to get sore and her breathing was getting heavier.

''Don't look down, Rufus.'' Ron told the nervous chattering rodent in his pocket.

''Getting closer. Where are you hiding?'' She whispered to herself as she tried to listen for the sound of her target. Climbing over the edge Kim had found her target, a Small eaglet that was stuck in the crevice made in the mountain side somehow.

It chirped as it caught sight of visible life.

**''** Well, there you are. We'll get that wing fixed up. You're safe now.'' Taking the Eaglet and safely placing it in one of the pouches she prepared to scale down the down the mountain.

As she rappelled down the sheer cliff face the piton of her rope break loose and she free falls. She momentarily lets out a scream before cooling her head and pulling the cord on her parachute and safely floats to the ground.

A National Park ranger drives up.

**''** Hi! '' She greeted as she took out the Eaglet that chirps happily.

**''**You saved a life, Kim Possible.''

**''**It's what I do. You know, the help thing. '' she said as she remarked at the feet she did was an occurrence anyone could do. The Kimmunicator then began beeping resulting in Kim pulling out from her belt.

''What up, Wa- Dad?'' Kim responded in surprise as the image of her father appeared.

**''** Kimmy, do you know what night it is?'' her father asked as he was already into over protective father mode.

**''**Um ... it's still day here.'' she responded, reminding her father of the time difference.

**''**Well, it's family game night in Middleton, and we're missing a gamer. ''

**''** My bad. It was an emergency. ''

**''** Your cousin Larry will be so disappointed. '' The man said shaking his head.

**''** I saved a baby eagle. '' she chirped as she held up the small creature. She wanted to change the subject.

**''**You should be very proud of your daughter here, sir. '' the forest ranger added.

**''** Oh, she's a pip all right. Well, I'll break the bad news to Larry. ''

**''** Tell him I feel terrible, Dad. '' she said as she feigned sadness, but honestly she purposely picked this mission because it meant she would have to miss family night as a result.

**''** I know you do, hon. Bye now. '' her father said as his image cut out.

**''**Yes! Close one cuz! But not this time. '' she whispered in relief.

**''**Cousin a loser?'' the forest ranger asked as he walked up next to her.

**''**He's totally creepy. ''

**''** Whoa!''

Ron lands not too far away on all fours. '**'**Waste of time really. Do I really need to go on such simple missions?'' Ron murmured to himself. ''Cousin Larry again?'' He asked, making his voice louder.

**''**Whoa! Ptoooie! Larry. '' Rufus said blowing a raspberry.

**''** You've been complaining about the kid for some time now. What's so bad about Cousin Larry? ''

**''**Do you have all night?''

''Better part of the day but I need some of the night to myself to train. ''

As the duo started traveling back home Kim began her explanation.

'' It all stated when we were 3. Aunt June brought Cousin Larry over for a play date...''

Kim and Ron are now flying home on a plane. This conversation continued on even to the point that they were on the plane.

**''**Flash forward to family game night...'' And it continued on when Kim called Ron later that night as they talked on the phone.''Once a month Larry comes over, and I am stuck in freakville!...'' And even on to the next day at school.''And now, Larry drones on about these creepy conventions he goes to...in costume! And the video games, last month I learned ...'' she was interrupted when they almost ran into another student.

**''**Heads up!'' A student cried out as Ron cocked his head to a side as a book sails passed and hits a student behind him.

''...everything I ever wanted to know about that stupid Fortress game.'

''You do realize when I said the better part of the day I meant yesterday?'' Ron/Naruto didn't really mind listening to Kim talk to him about her problems; despite the whole lying to her about who he truly was her entire life they had a pretty tight friendship, but 36 near hours of none-stop talking/complaining was not what he signed up for.

Before Kim could retort Wade walks up.

'' Kim, Ron.'' the chubby teen casually greeted them as they walked by.

**''**Hey Wade. '' they greeted with little interest before they realized something was wrong with what they just saw.

Kim and Ron do a double take, realizing that Wade is out of his room, which he has never done before. The boy was a shut in, plain and simple; the reason why he was so pudgie after all.

**''**Wade?''

**''**Live?''

**''** In person?''

**''**High Five!'' Ron attempts to high five Wade, but his hand passes right through Wade's hand. ''What the hell?''

''Hologram, Huh?'' Kim figured almost immediately.

**''**Precisely.''

''I don't know why I didn't see that coming?'' the blond grumbled as he got up to the feet and dusted himself off. Apparently the rest of the students were too disinterested to care about a holograph of a teenage boy walking the walls; then again this was Middleton.

''The technology is incredible! You can literally be in two places at once.'' the thoughts of what this could mean if this was added to their arsenal for the mission filled Kim with giddy thoughts.

Wade's image begins to phase in and out.**''**Eh! There are still a few bugs to work out.''

Wade's hologram disappears and his image reappears back on Kim's monitor screen in her locker.  
_**''**Any way, we got a hit on the site from a Lord Monty Fiske. '_' Wade informed her as they began to focus on the mission.

**''**The archeologist? '' Ron piped up.

**''** How did you know?'' Kim asked with surprise, still not having her head around the Naruto & Ron thing.

**''** I saw a documentary about him on the Knowing Channel. '' Life in this world got pretty boring at times.

_**''** He's discovered the location of a rare artifact. But he needs your help to get it.''_

A piece of paper prints out and Kim pulls it out and looks over the details of the mission.**''** Cool! So, who do we know who can give us a lift? ''

_**''** To Cambodia? What about that one Colonel's whose regiment we tipped off to that assault?''  
_

''Wouldn't hurt to try.''

After school the two contacted the colonel whom came and picked them up in a military plane.''Thanks so much for the lift, Colonel.''

**''**Well after the way you tipped us off to that assault, Miss Possible, it's an honor and a privilege. ''

Kim looked to Ron who seemed to be unusually quiet.

_'We still haven't talked about the other night. When ever I try to bring it up either something comes up or someone interrupts. This whole thing is so confusing!'' _It was hard because Kim was stuck between two choices. The fact that she liked aspects from both Ron and Naruto. The former was her closet friend for over a decade of whom she shared nearly everything with, but he was a bit immature at times and had stomach turning eating habits; not to mention he could be weird at times, even for her. The latter was more confident, relatively physically fit in his actual form and more competent by far. Not to mention it was hard to believe that the same blond was not the same sloppy eater and weird childhood friend that she knew. It didn't help that the latter's persona and just his whole attitude even as Ron with a quickly developing physical appeal was merging those traits into a single person.

''Cambodian Jungle...'' Ron announced with an edge to his voice as a formed on his place. ''Places like these have leeches. I hate leaches.''

Kim was about to say something but stopped herself. She remembered what Ron had murmured when he thought she couldn't hear him. _'__Waste of time really. Do I really need to go on such simple missions?'_

The rest of the ride was quiet along with the travel through foot. Only for Kim to break the silence after hours when catching sight of something.

''A monkey temple! What or who the hell...?''

At that two men walked up. The shorter of the two had a short and stout stature wearing light brown traveling clothes that rich socialites often wore in excursions to jungle. He had a thick full mane of brown hair and an unusual coloration of greyish green eyes.

The other man was tall and string bean like whose outfit was green and he had neat raven colored hair and side burns with an unusual shaped nose and chin.

''Kim Possible I presume? I'm Lord Monty Fiske. This is my valet, Bates.'' The taller of the two men as he introduced the two of them.

''This is my friend, Ron.'' She pointed to the blond who seemed to his own world.

''So this whole thing is about monkeys huh? Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed.''Lord Fiske looks at Ron very sternly. Fiske and his butler go on ahead to the temple as Ron and Kim follow on their own.

''What is wrong with you Ron? You've been acting like a jerk all day?'' Kim wasn't sure but it seemed like Ron or Naruto; whoever the hell he was seemed to be rather annoyed.

''I'm sorry if you're expecting me to be a goof Kim. Some of us actually need time to cool off or figure things out,'' He snapped as Kim scowled in annoyance.

''Look! Whatever your deal is doesn't mean you get to take it out on me!'' _Kim? _There were times where Ron would say Kim and times he would say _'Kim.'_ The latter was rarer because it wasn't the affectionate or long term way she grown accustomed to. Whenever she heard that rare _'Kim'_ it was when Ron was unusually upset with her or something else.

Ron sighed, ''I'm sorry KP. I just I haven't been getting enough sleep. That and something is rubbing me the wrong way about our client.''

''Ron! Lord Monty Fiske is a world-famous explorer and highly respected scholar.'' she knew it was more to it then that, but she decided to drop things for now and not aggeavate the situation.

''It's a gut feeling Kim. I ignored it a lot in my youth about particular people, but it's telling me something about this guy is off.'' He couldn't help the feeling that something was off about that man. He even smelt like monkeys for heaven's sake and he really didn't want to go into thoughts of why that was.

They soon caught up with Lord Fiske and his butler waiting for them, having clearly overheard the last bits of the conversation.

''Oh! Ah, Monty, old chap...'' Ron started, trying to play it off.

**''**I believe I shall direct all further communication to Miss Possible, directly.'' Lord Fiske goes off to one side and shows a parchment ot Kim.  
**''**According to this map, the jade statue is here.''

'' What's the statue of?'' Ron asked, still nearby enough to take notice.

**''**A monkey. ''

''Of course.''

'' What's that?'' Kim asked, pointing to a particular object on the map.

**''**The locals believe that placing this icon in precise alignment with three others would generate a mystical monkey power. Utter nonsense, of course. ''

Kim starts to go inside the temple to look for the statue, Ron hangs back and surveyed the area.

**''**Come on!'' she tried to usher him on.

**''**It'd be more sensible to check for alternate methods of entry. The place could be booby trapped and I don't want to risk...'' Ron started to explain only to be cut off by Kim.

''Honestly Ron. There is nothing to be afraid of.''

Kim suddenly falls through a trap door in the floor of the temple.  
**''**Wha!''

**''** Kim!'' he cried out and went to the hole, but it was too late as Kim fell through a long shaft, screaming as she falls all the way down. She lands in a stone chamber with three giant monkey heads on the walls moving their jaws.

**''**Whoaaaa! Oof! Ooo-kay. At least the walls aren't ... ''The walls start to close in on her. ''...moving?''Kim climbs and scrambles out of the chamber as the walls close in. She barely gets out before they completely close up, and she is back on the main floor.

_**'**I feel so welcome here. Gotta find that jade monkey and get out. '_

She walks down a corridor and monkey heads in the walls attack with flames.'Whoa!' Kim gets through the gauntlet of traps.

_ ''Once again cheer leading saved my life.'_

Kim walks up stairs toward monkey sounds. She slips over the edge and hangs by one hand. Looking down she sees the Jade statue amongst spikes.  
''Spikes. Gee, where are the snakes?''

The snakes then appear.

_' I was just being sarcastic!'_

The snakes snap at Kim and she falls yelling into the pit. She manages to snag a spike with her ponytail band and lower herself to the ground near the statue. She walks over to it.

'' The jade monkey...''

Kim picks up the statue and then the spikes start to disappear into the floor.

'' Whoa!''

The floor then tilts and dumps Kim through a tunnel back to the temple entrance where Ron, Lord Fiske, and his butler are waiting.

'' Kim!''

'' Huh?''

'' What happened?'' He asked as he reached out and caught the red head's arm. ''Are you okay?''

''Kim Possible, I shall see to it that the National Museum celebrates your heroic efforts.''

'' It was no big.'' She waved it off as what she did was something any ordinary person could do.

''I'd wish you listened.'' Ron said as they made way back to Fiske's camp. ''As someone who has jumped ahead a lot and not dwell on the what ifs I learned in time there is a reason there are what ifs. You aren't always successful and you can get yourself killed if you don't have a one-in-a-million luuck that someone like me has.''

''I must have that one in a million luck because I made it through without a scratch. You worry too much Ron.'' She commented as the two started to trail a little further behind.

''You could get hurt...'' he said, voicing his concern with Kim's heroics.

''That's funny when you were busy playing the goofball you didn't voice your concern. I've always been fine before and I'm fine now. I don't need you babying me.''

''You fly to close to the sun and you'll get burned. The world has dangers most don't ever consider.''

''This isn't your old world Ron. There isn't a bunch of super powered cut throat murderers running around!'' Kim snapped, growing tired of Ron down playing her latest success. He used to always congratulate her and point out how amazing she was. He gave her the confidence she lacked to live of to the ideal that 'Anything was Possible for a Possible', but for this sudden change. She wasn't sure how to handle this.

''You're right...'' His demeanor had changed. ''This isn't my world. A cut throat murderer like me wouldn't understand right?''

Kim's eyes widened in realization at what her words might have sounded like to him. ''Ron! I didn't mean...''

''Let's just get to the camp and rest up!'' He said picking up his pace.

Another uncomfortable silence developed between them as nightfall soon fell. The duo found themselves in black sleeping bags, sleeping outside by the fire.

''Ron! I don't think you're...I never meant to insult you. This is your world just as much as mind.'' She couldn't say he wasn't a murderer. After all he had killed right in front of her eyes. Not to mention those two shinobi who attacked. She still had no idea what Ron did with them and she doubted she wanted to know. It wasn't until recently she started to get wide known recognition. Until using her gifts to help people become a large part of her life.

She began to wonder if further down the line would she had been so hesitant concerning her situation with Ron? Would she had been just as hesitant to turn him into the authorities as she was now?

''Ron...are we still...friends?''

Ron looked up from his bag. ''Of course we are KP. I'm sorry...'' He said sincerely as he turned to face her. ''I've been an ass to you. I'm guess I'm afraid that because of my foolish charade and letting myself go that you'll get hurt because I wasn't strong enough. If I was in peek condition I would caught you in a split second even before you started to fall. The fact it hit me you fell just when you disappeared from sight...and the fact that you dismissed what I said.''

''I'm sorry Ron. I should have listened to you. I'm guess I'm still too used to endless list of Phobias and quirks Ron.''

Ron gets up from his sleeping bag.

''I guess I shouldn't blame you. With over many times worth of experience sometimes I allow the act to almost consume my persona. I'll have to take a quick 'trip' and when I come back we'll talk about things okay?''

''Okay...'' She said as Ron disappeared into the forest.

A few moments later she noticed a figure in the woods. She dismissed it as Ron and said, ''That was quick. Only for the figure to slip into Fiske's tent instead of heading to the fire place and reemerge with the Jade Statute.

Upon seeing this Kim engaged the figure in martial arts. Her initial two jabs were block so she moved for a spin attack, attempting to land a blow with her right hand while using her left to block the black cloaked figure.

The figure moved back slightly and caught her by the wrist as he attempted to jab her with his elbow.

Dropping down and pulling the figure slightly forward she sprout out her legs and kicked the Jade Statute out of his grip. It landed on the ground as she resumed fighting the figure who seemed capable of blocking all of her strikes. She then attempted to take him out with a high kick only to knock over a pole and cause one the side of one of the tents to collapse as the figure rolled out of the way and picked up the statue that fell on the ground.

Doing a spin he knock loose another pole as Kim charged towards him only to cause the tent to collapse on her and momentairly stun her long enough for him to escape.

_'He's gone, and the statue's gone with him.'_

'What's all this, then?'' Fiske asked, emerging from his tent.

''Someone stole the Jade monkey.

**''**How shockingly awful! '' he remarked looking aghast.

**''**Yes, awfully shocking, milord. ''

**''**Word of our discovery must have gotten out. Oh, rot! If only your bravery was not wasted.''

''Man what's with all the...racket?'' Ron asked as he noticed the damage done to the camp site. ''Aah Shi...''

Back in the undefined state Middelton it was a rather normal morning in the possible Household.

''Morning, honey. How'd Cambodia go?'' Mr. Dr. Possible greeted his daughter as he flipped through the pages of the morning newspaper.

**''**Mixed. The good part, I rescued a priceless icon from a ferociously snaky spiky pit. Less good, a ninja stole it.'' she said with a small huff of annoyance. It was always a blow to her pride when a mission didn't go just as planned.

**''** Oh, isn't that just like those darn ninjas? Well, this ought to flip that frown upside down. Cousin Larry felt so bad about missing you for game night, Aunt June invited us all over for dinner Saturday!''

Kim suddenly spits out the orange juice she was drinking.

**''** Oh, I...'' she backs coughing as a result of the drink going down the wrong pipe_. ''_...I wouldn't want to impose. ''

**''**Not at all! June says Larry never has friends over. ''

**''**Maybe because he's the dweebiest guy on the planet?'' Tim. Tweeb number one as Kim called him spoke up. He was one of two teenage boys with their mother's brown hair, father's eyes, and both parents high intelligence.

**''**Jim...don't mock family. '' Dr. Possible said sternly.

**''**Maybe he's not even of this world! Maybe he comes from some far-off planet of dweebs.'' Tweeb number two Jim spoke up.

Mr. Dr. Possible frowns at the boys.

**''** Take a lesson from your sister, boys. Larry might not look like the coolest kid around, but Kim knows that you can't judge a book by its cover. Right, honey?''

**''** Huh? Hmmmmmmm...I gotta go...I'm meeting Ron at...Subway!'' Kim zipped away as the three possible males shared a look that said, 'What?'

''Aah yes...Metaball sub...If there is one thing I don't miss about my world then it's the rather limited selection of food and ways to prepare them.'' Ron took a whiff of his sandwich.

''Saturday is going to be night of the living Larry.''

**''**You know, I gotta tell ya! This Larry... He sounds like a majorly fun guy for a guy whose a geek or gamer. I'm become more of the latter. I could possibly stand playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl or World to Warcraft with him.''

''Uh-huh...SSBB...Fun!'' Rufus chattered.

''Yeah...especially since Rufus be cheating so much.'' the boy huffed as he crossed his arms.

''Hey!'' The mole rat cried out.

''Well when you keep spamming me with Luigi's Negative Zone how am I suppose to take it you little cheat?'' being beaten by Rufus was so damn humiliating considering he was about half the size of the controller.

Rufus blew a raspberry at Ron.

''For someone whose half the size of the controller he's surprisingly good.''

''So by the sounds of it I should send him to your house?'

The Kimmunicator took that time to beep.

''Go, Wade. '' Kim said with a mini-cheer.

_**''**Kim, I dug up some info on that jade monkey. The temple was one of four built by the followers of monkey kung fu. Each temple had a jade monkey. '_

**''** Back up. What is monkey kung fu?''

''Huh? I wonder if the old man Hokage did something like that?'' Ron lowly murmured. He snorted,''Nah he was too busy reading porn.''

_'' According to legend, when the four jade monkeys were brought together, they gave the warriors mystical monkey power.''_

**''** It's the same drawing we saw at the dig. But why separate the monkeys?''

''Maybe because it was dangerous and caused possibly dementia along with monkey's breath?'' Ron spoke up jokingly.

_'' Actually, the legend says that the warriors didn't want anybody else to get the power.''_

**''**Maybe the thief believed the legend...''

'_Great, yet again some more unbelievable and crazy shit this world has.''_

Meanwhile in England.'' Bates! Bates!''

**''**Coming, milord. You know milord. I do wonder if it might have been a mistake to call in Kim Possible? '' the stoutly man couldn't help but wonder.

**''** Nonsense, the plan worked perfectly. She retrieved the item, didn't she?'' Fiske was quite pleased with himself as his plan went off without a hitch.

**''** Milord could have handled those primitive booby-traps. ''

Bates trips while carrying a tea set. Fiske catches all of the set in midair with his hands and feet.

**''** And risk injuring, these hands?...'' Revealing his hairy monkey like feet and hands.

Fiske pours himself some tea with his foot.

**''**Besides, by masquerading as the ninja I throw suspicion off me.''

**''** You know best, of course milord. ''

**''** And now destiny awaits. For at last, I have all four monkeys. Ah ha! Ah ha! Ah ha-ha-ha-ha! ''

Fiske and Bates go down a secret tunnel to a chamber deep in the castle. The four jade monkeys are there.

**''** Stunning in its monkeyosity. ''

**''** It is magnificent. And now, mystical monkey power shall be mine!''

**''** You mean that figuratively of course, milord?''

**''**What's that, Bates?'' the man recoiled as his servant spoke up.

**''** Well, to truly believe that old myth would be crazy, eh?''

**''** Crazy, you say? Like it was crazy to spend the family fortune on radical genetic mutation, and dangerous experimental surgery? Like it was crazy to become a man-monkey, who violates every law of nature and science?... It's a touch unconventional...Now, put the magic monkey in place!''

Back in America,'' The leading expert on all things simian is Lord Monty Fiske. ''

**''**We helped him, he'll help us. We'll go talk to him this weekend. ''

**''** Oh, that'll be a fun conversation! Monkey this, monkey that, monkey, oraguntan, chimp!'''

**''**Ron, look ... Oh! Saturday, just remembered my dinner with Larry.'' he said with utter dread as she cupped her face.

**''** Can't you flake?'' quite honestly he couldn't see why the girl was dreading this so much.

**''**No, all flaking options denied. ''

A figure appears at Kim's and Ron's table.

**''Can I make a suggestion? Send me! ''**

Kim get up and looks the hologram over.

**''**The dream has finally come true...'' Ron whispered as he shifted his legs and shake away the thoughts that were currently coming to his mind. '_Threeeeesome!'_

''What was that Ron?'' she asked as she could have sworn she heard something.

''Huh? I said likeness is uncanny.'' _Thank god I finally got over that annoying habit of nose bleeds.  
_

_**''** Think about it, Kim... My holographic simulator is ready for a field test.''_

**'' Really, Larry? That's very interesting, Larry. Nice costume, Larry. '' **the hologram said doing a perfect imitation of Kim.

**''** It rocks, Wade, but I can't do the virtual flake. I promised Dad. It is verrrrry tempting though.''

A few hours later the duo arrived to Fiske's castle.''So what made you decide to do the virtual flake after all?'' Ron knew it wasn't the new Kim because the hologram lacked smell for one. So he wanted to see if she was going to mention it.

**''**Wade really wanted to test out the Holo-Kim. ''

At the front door, Kim waits and looks at Ron.

**''** Are we gonna ring the doorbell? Knock? Something? '' he asked as it was obvious 'Kim' was acting strange.

**''**Uh, yeah...doorbell. ''  
Kim moves aside and indicates that Ron should do it. Ron had to fight back a smirk. Deciding to continue to play along wondering why she couldn't be up front with him? Did she believe no one could take him seriously without her being there or was it that she always had to be the Type A Herione without necessairly being there?

He rings the doorbell. Bates answers and gasps, ''Kim Possible?''

'' Nice to see you again, Bates. We just have a few questions for Lord Monty Fiske.''

''I shall announce your presence. ''

Meanwhile in cousin Larry's bedroom. Said boy greeted his cousin in a cheesy accent. Greetings Kim, I am Olthar. Maybe you recognize me from Return to Ios.''

'' Hello, Larry. '' Kim greeted the boy as she repressed the urge to groan.

'' I do not know this Larry of whom you speak. I am Olthar.''' Then speaking in a normal voice. ''You really don't get the spirit of role playing, do you, cousin? As you can see, my Ios collection has grown quite impressively since your last visit. Notice anything amiss?''

'' Uh-Uhhhh.'' she replied with an uninterested look.

'' Ah, it's a Bernalus Senator with a silver cape. Huh, rather dramatic error on the part of the manufacture, given that the Senators wore only purple. ''

''Really Larry. Isn't that fascinating.''

'' Can I interest you in a game of Fortress? I can cheat code us right to level nine.''

At Fiske's castle they were traveling through corridors filled with monkey tapestries and items.

_'Talk about Monkey fetish.' _Ron couldn't help but think as there was monkeys everywhere he looked.'' Monkeys? What's with all the monkeys?''

'' Kim Possible... and your monkey-hating friend. How delightful. '' he remarked as he didn't hide his sneer when he set his sights on Ron.

''I never said I was a monkey hater!''

''Sorry to bother you, Lord Fiske. But we wanted to ask you some questions about...''

'' So! You know all about it! About my obsession with Tai Shing Pek Kwar. ''

'' ...Say again?'' Kim asked as that was the last thing she expected to hear.

''Oh, we're playing stupid, I see. Tai Shing Pek Kwar! Monkey kung fu! Gah!''  
Fiske abruptly leaves through the tunnel he just uncovered, leading to the room with the Jade Monkeys.

'' Is it just me, or is he walking funny? ''

Ron and Kim followed knowing it was the only way they would get answers.

''Grrrrrr! But did you know that I spent the family fortune to get these?'' the man said as he revealed his monkey hands.

''What the hell?'' Ron cried out seeing the monkey hands. He knew the man smelled like monkey but he didn't expect him to be some sort of hybrid.

''And these?' she added as he revealed his monkey feet.

''And Monkey feet? And here I thought the celebrities at Hollywood, particular the Caucasian actresses were fucking up with all the surgery.'' he said making reference to how nearly half of all news segments were about celebrities instead of important things like healthcare and stuff of that nature.

Fiske moved into a circle between the Jade Monkeys and gets hit with their power.

The Idols began to glow. ''Ah ha ha ha ha! Bow to my power! _I am Monkey Fist!''_

**''** So, now you know my secret, which you will take to your graves!'' his look and his very tone was the essence of death. Though Ron was not fazed by the promise of death.

**''**I'm sure but did you replace the T and K in your name as your new identity? Wow talk about unoriginal? Well maybe not because the name suits your name monkey ass but still...'' he trailed off as apparently Fiske's very convenient name was oddly perfect for his new villain name.

Fiske stares at him menaceingly.

''Why the hell couldn't we get a sexy thirty something blonde bombshell or raven haired beauty with a fetish for cats? A cat girl I could ta...I um mean handle.'' _Damn that still sounds wrong no matter how I try to say it._

Kim assumes a stance and Monkey Fist attacks, going right through her.

'' She is good! ''

''So you weren't ever going to tell me you were the Holograph huh? I guess the real Kim thought I wouldn't notice?''

'' What? Then where is the real Kim Possible?'' Monkey Fist cried out.

**''** Hmmm... '' Kim remarked disinterred as she continued sitting in her cousin's bedroom. **''**Is that real-time streaming video?'' Larry asked as he noticed Kim had her communicator out and was talking to Wade.

**''**Yeah, a Knowing Channel documentary. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested. ''

**''** _Au contraire_. Long have I followed the career of Lord Monty Fiske. A little-known fact. He is a master of _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_. ''

**''**What?''

**''**Monkey kung fu?''

**''** Monkey kung fu?'' She gasped as realization struck her.'' He was the ninja!''

''Oh, can you play games with this?'' He asked as once more tried to get a better look at the Kimmunicator.

**''**Ron was right! I should have trusted his judgement.''

**'**Hello, away team, do you read me? ''

**''**Give me that!'' Kim said as she snatched the communicator back from Larry.

Back with Naruto. **''**And so, monkey hater! We meet again...Serenity chimes, time to center.''

Monkey Fist enters meditation mode.

**''**Monkey kung fu is half mental. ''

''You know you're taking this a lot better then one would think.'' Ron told Bates.

''Gotta bounce...'' Ron said as he punched Bates in the Gut and took off as another chime filled the room.

'' Now then. Where were we?'' he said as he turned back to Ron who was gone.

**''** He's escaped, milord!'' his aide informed him.

**''**After him!''

Back with Kim who was contacting Wade.**''** Wade, Lord Monty Fiske stole that icon! I think he believes in mystical monkey power. ''

**''** It's worse. He has the power! And now he calls himself Monkey Fist!'' Wade replied to Kim's confusion.

**''** And you know that how?''

**''** Ron's in his house right now. He's the one who sent me the information.''

Speaking of which said blond was hiding in the shadows of the Corridor Kim appeared before him.

''Are you the real or fake?''

**''The latter unfortunately. Wade got carried away with his new gimmick.''**

'Damnit...so I'll be solving this little mission huh? I guess I don't have anything better to do.''

**''What are you going to do?'' **

''I'm a shinobi remember? There's no telling him what this MM empowered him with so I'm going to gauge what he's capable of before I do anything.''

Ron stepped out of his hiding place only for Monkey Fist to drop in front of him.

''Leaving so soon?''

And back with Kim.**''**I don't know what to do. If I were there, I could help him, but...'' _He is capable of defending himself but that doesn't mean I'll just sit back and..._

''Give it to me. I have an idea. '' Larry said interrupting her thoughts.

**''**This isn't one of your stupid science fiction games, Larry! Ron's facing a kung fu mutant with bio-engineered hands and mystical monkey powers and...Here...''

A new hologram appears with Ron in place of Kim.

Ron back flipped out of the way of Monkey Fist's strikes. The Monkey empowered man was rather swift and for a lack of better term monkey like.

_ 'I should have took off these bloody weights.' _Ron thought as he dodged another strike.

''Who the hell are you?'' He asked the new hologram.

''Kim's cousin Larry, but that's not important.''

**''**I will no longer be distracted by holograms! Prepare for pain...''

**''**Remember level nine of Fortress? To defeat the Cloud Guardian, you must drink from his enchanted well. ''

Ron took a moment to trying to decide what the hell the geek was saying._ 'Drink from his enchanted well?'_ That deciphered to Ron to steal his power.

'_Meh why the hell not? This way I can keep my abilities hidden a little while longer.' _Flipping over Monkey Fist and delivering a quick to the head stunning the Man Ron made a break for the Jade Monkey Room.

He runs into the circle and invokes the Jade Monkeys.''Alright Monkeys! Hit me with everything you got!''

The idols glow and hit Ron with four beams of light blue energy. **'' **This is odd...it feels so similar to chakra? ''

''Woo!'' Rufus cheered from his pocket.

Monkey Fist comes enter the room quite distressed. **''** No! Mystical monkey power is reserved for me and me alone! ''

Ron is set down by the power.**''**Whoo! My chakra! It feels like it's on fire! I feel just as pumped up when I fought Gaara for the first time! You Monkey Fist are royally fucked!''

Rufus leaps out of Ron's Pocket. Getting into a fighting stance the Role mat engages Bates.

''Away with you, vile rodent! ''

**''** Ha!''

Rufus bites Bates in the foot.**''** Oh! Ah! Oof!''Rufus kicks Bates in the knee and knocks him down, then bites him.**''**Ah... Ow! Pain.''

Ron and Monkey Fist continue to battle.  
**''** Mystical power or not, you have no chance against a master of monkey kung fu! ''

**''**Is that supposed to scare me? '' Ron exclaimed, disregarded his earlier thoughts. ''Kagebunshin no Jutsu!'' Three copies of Ron appeared along side the original.

''What in the blazes are you?''

''I'm a fucking shinobi!'' Each Ron shot forward and grabbed a statue.

''You fool! You'll ruin everything!''

''Come and get it Monkey Man!'' Ron taunted as a Kagebunshin threw one of the statues. Monkey Fist shot forward, leaping off one of the Pedestals and catching the statue with one of his hands.

'Fire!'' With impressive agility he went and caught the other two idols. ''That's quite enough. Stop it this very instant! I insist!''

The Original Ron tossed it up and down. ''Mystical Monkey Power? Not Impressed!'' Ron flung it at Monkey Fist.

''Noooooo!''

Using the distraction a kagebunshin ran to Ron as they sped forward.

_'Concentrate...concentrate...concentrate...'' _A spiraling sphere formed in his hand. Monkey Fist, using his fist caught the last idol.

'' Ah ha! Ah ha! I - I saved them all! Mystical monkey power will still be mine!'' He raved only at the last second seeing Ron only a few feet away with him with a spiraling sphere.

The Orb slammed into Monkey's fist torso causing him and the four statures to go flying. The idols went scattering and fell, breaking to pieces as Monkey Fist collided with a wall with a thud. Monkey Fist was knocked out cold.

**''Victory!''**

Ron turned hearing the little cry to see Rufus standing on top of the head of an unconscious Bates.

''Come on Rufus. Let's just get something to eat.'' Ron took out his phone to call the police. Once they arrived it would only take him a few hours to arrive back to the states.

**''**And the rebellion on Bernalus was given such a passing mention in the film, I wrote my own story about the battle. You can imagine the debates that raged when I posted it on the fan site, Kim.''

**''**Really?''

**''** I'm not boring you, am I?''

**''** No, no, no, no! Go on, please! This is fascinating stuff.'' Ron said.

**'**Hey, you wanna see outtakes from _Moon Beyond Ios_?''

**''** The deleted footage of the shrieker race?''

**''**Got it at the '99 Tulsa Convention.''

**''**Score!''

**''**You guys are the greatest! When the chips were down, you both came through. I'm really proud. ''

**''** So you gonna watch with us?''

**''** Not even a chance! Later, guys. '' Kim said leaving the room. As she exited the house she heard a voice say, ''Kagebunshin is a hell of a thing huh?'' Startling her.

''Ron!'' She cried out in surprise. ''Then who...''

''Shadow Doppelganger...now I believe there was something we were supposed to talk about.''

''Yeah...Ron about everything. I want to talk about...us.'' She said as the air starting to become humid. ''This is odd...did the weather guy say anything about a weather change?''

''NO...this isn't normal Mist.'' Ron said as the Mist continued to cover the dark streets in a thick blanket. ''It's laced with chakra...the Hidden Mist Jutsu but it can't be.''

**"Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. Now then…which vital organ do you want me to pierce through?" **

The voiced echoed throughout the area. As the mist thickened around them, Naruto blasted a surge of chakra, returning visibility to the duo. In front of them stood a single solitary figure with skin the same color of a murky pond. His eyes were fish-like and red with his very skin composed of silver scales.

''**I am one of the Silver Assassin's successors. I go by many code names; the beast of the seas. The assassin of the water, but to you I am simply your end!'' **he said as pulled out two curved shark teethed blades from his back.

In a burst of chakra Ron had assumed the form of Naruto as he moved protectively in front of Kim. It was just his luck that an assassin would find already.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystical Kitsune re 1

0  
Naruto/RonxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
I've adopted this story which was originally called ''2 Sides of The Same Coin'', from 'NaruHarem4eva.'

0

I no longer like the plot premise behind this story. Too forced and uninteresting so I'm discounting this story for a better molded plot. Fill free to adopt the five chapters with your own original spin. Ask permission before you use my personal themes.


End file.
